Una difícil decisión
by Kyoko-skipbeat
Summary: El destino de Serena y Daríen había sido trazado desde su nacimiento pero ahora estaba dudando si seguirlo o trazar una nueva ruta sin embargo al pensar en las consecuencias de cambiarlo termina cayendo en una gran depresión, que es lo que pasara cuando sus amigas se dan cuenta de sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Seiya y deciden enfrentarla.
1. Capítulo 1 Solo quiero huir

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Desde hace unas semanas he leido fics de esta serie y hoy me inspire y de esa inspiración salio este fanfic, tengo planeado que sean pocos capítulos y en esta ocasión quise poner una trama más intensa desde el primero, espero que les guste y que sus reviews no se hagan esperar, parece un poco trágico pero no se desanimen síganlo leyendo hasta el final se que les gustara.

Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 1 Solo quiero huir.**

La luna alumbraba el cielo, las estrellas brillaban con esplendor, todo parecía tranquilo, ya pasaba de media noche y una joven de hermosos cabellos dorados corría entre los arboles de un parque tratando de escapar de su destino, su respiración era agitada, traía varios rasguños y su ropa rasgada por correr entre los arbustos, la única palabra que repetía su mente era HUIR.

La espesa arboleda había terminado y podía ver las luces de las lámparas que alumbraban el camino, volteo hacia atrás cuidando que nadie la siguiera, se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y seguir corriendo pero al dar el siguiente paso se tropezó con una piedra.

\- Aaaaah- grito, apretó los puños y se levantó, si fuera la de antes se hubiera puesto a llorar y gritar del dolor pero ahora esa chica había desaparecido.

\- A dónde crees qué vas?- esa voz le hizo levantar la mirada, encontrándose con las sailors del circuito exterior y a la cabeza de ellas se encontraba la dueña de esa voz que le causaba cierto temor, Haruka tenía los brazos cruzados, su pose era imponente al igual que su mirada.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y se giró, estaba lista para correr pero atrás de ella estaban Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Luna y Artemis que acababan de llegar.

Acerco sus brazos a su pecho y comenzó a mover la cabeza buscando hacia donde correr pero en el otro lado del camino llegaron Yaten y Taiki, volvió a retroceder su única salida era regresar por donde llego pero al girar dos siluetas aparecieron, apretó sus labios y sus puños, enfrente de ella estaban Darién y Seiya, la desesperación de no tener a donde huir la estaba invadiendo por completo.

\- Ya deja de huir- hablo Haruka, ella solo agitaba la cabeza en forma de negación.

\- Recuerda que el futuro depende de ti y que sin ti Tokio de Cristal desaparecerá- ahora hablo Setsuna.

\- Esto no es un juego, sabes bien que debes tomar una decisión, no puedes huir por toda la vida- Rei le grito desde su lugar

\- Y qué piensas hacer? Vas a dejar a Seiya?- Habló Taiki

\- Vas a condenarte a una vida que no deseas y seguir atada a él por lo que sucedió en una vida pasa?- dijo Yaten

\- Dinos qué es lo que estás pensando?- hablo Ami con una voz calmada y preocupada

La joven se removía en su lugar, tapándose los oídos y agitando su cabeza, ya no quería seguir escuchando, no quería tomar una decisión ya que cualquiera que eligiera le causaría una grave herida a su corazón y no podría vivir tranquila, de ella dependía el futuro de muchas personas pero también quería tener su felicidad, solo tenía una salida, en su mano estaba su solución, dejo de ejercer presión en su puño y con la otra acaricio el objeto que tenía, nadie imaginaba lo que pasaba por su mente, hasta que una punta brillante se asomó de sus manos, sujeto la navaja con todas sus fuerzas levantándola hacia su cuello.

\- Serena- gritaron todos al ver lo que intentaba hacer pero Haruka fue más rápida y desde su lugar arrojo una piedra haciendo volar la navaja que traía en las manos.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito con desesperación, parecía que sus ojos se apagaban y cayó desmayada.

Todos apretaban sus puños de impotencia, nunca pensaron que aquella chica alegre y risueña, hubiera intentado suicidarse enfrente de sus ojos, se supone que eran sus guardianas, sus amigas, se supone que era la persona que más amaban y entre todos la habían orillado a esto.

Haruka la cargo entre sus brazos no dejo que ni Darién ni Seiya la tocaran, ya que la mayor parte de la culpa era de ellos, la subió al auto junto con Michiru y la llevaron al hospital, los demás tomaron un taxi para seguirlas, Ami llamo a los padres de Serena diciéndoles que había sufrido un desmayo y en estos momentos la estaban llevando al hospital pero omitió la parte del suicidio porque ellos no sabían nada sobre el secreto que ocultaba su hija y sobre el futuro que le esperaba.

Finalmente llegaron al hospital y minutos después aparecieron los padres de Serena, se encargaron de llenar los formularios, se sentaron al lado de su cama a esperar el resultado de los estudios que le habían hecho, el doctor apareció con un folder en las manos pasando las hojas lentamente, entro a la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

En la sala de espera se habían formado dos grupos para consolar al par de jóvenes que se lamentaban en sus asientos, por un lado estaba Yaten y Taiki al lado de Seiya y del otro se encontraban Rei, Lita, Ami y Mina al lado de Darién, paradas en medio de la sala se encontraban Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna esperando noticias de la condición de Serena, hasta que su madre apareció en la escena.

\- Buenas Noches a todos- su voz era calmada y dulce.

\- Cómo esta Serena?- todos la bombardearon con la misma pregunta al verla.

\- Ella se encuentra bien, tiene un grave cuadro de anemia, al parecer no había estado comiendo bien desde hace unos días, el doctor dice que también parece que ha estado en situaciones de mucho estrés y eso hizo que su condición decayera más rápido pero que con reposo, descanso y unas buenas comidas se aliviara pronto- todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio al escuchar que estaría bien, la señora sonrió al ver que buenos amigos tenía su hija, se paró de su lugar pero antes de irse dijo unas palabras mas .

\- Quiero agradecerles a todos por su preocupación y darles las gracias por cuidar tanto de mi hija- inclino la cabeza para mostrar su gratitud y en el corazón de todos los presentes una punzada dolorosa les contrajo el corazón.

No merecían escuchar esas palabras, ya que los culpables de que estuviera así eran ellas, por sus deseos egoístas, por no comprenderla, por no darse cuenta del daño que le causaban, por no darse cuenta que su salud iba decayendo, por no darse cuenta que su sonrisa brillante se había extinguido dejándola en un estado de caos y desesperación que la orillaron a tomar la decisión de quitarse la vida.

Un par de horas pasaron, nadie quería irse del hospital hasta saber que había despertado y poder hablar con ella, las horas parecían una eternidad, su angustia crecía a cada momento pero lo único que podían hacer era esperar.

La madre de Serena estaba a su lado, era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado y aunque se había dado cuenta que ella estaba comiendo menos y parecia triste, pensó que solo era algo pasajero, su padre había ido por su hermano que estaba en la casa de un amigo y al enterarse que su hermana estaba en el hospital le pidió que fuera por él, aunque siempre se peleaban aun así ellos se amaban, los segundos seguían corriendo hasta formar minutos y los minutos formaban horas a veces parecía que el tiempo se detenía a pesar de que seguía corriendo.

Tres horas habían pasado ya, una enfermera se asomó a la habitación, comunicándole que su esposo y su hijo se encontraban en recepción que por favor saliera a recibirlos, asintió y siguió a la enfermera y en ese instante Serena abrió los ojos, espero a que se alejaran, arranco el suero que tenía en su brazo y tomo sus zapatos, volteo hacia la entrada y salió por la ventana.

\- Mamá, mamá, cómo está mi hermana?- se acercó a abrazarla y unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

\- Ella está bien está descansando en su habitación, ven vamos a verla- le extendió su mano y lo dirigió hasta la habitación, al entrar todos se asustaron Serena se había marchado, buscaron en el baño y en las habitaciones continuas, al no encontrarla fueron a la sala de espera.

\- Alguno de ustedes vio salir a Serena?- su madre estaba exaltada.

\- No- contestaron a la par.

\- Ella desapareció de su habitación y no podemos encontrarla- su voz se escuchaba temerosa.

Al verla en ese estado, el miedo comenzó a invadirlas y el pensamiento de que ella fuera a terminar con lo que inicio no dejaba de cruzar por sus mentes.

\- Seiya- gritaron Yaten y Taiki, al ver como salía corriendo hacia la entrada, Darién finalmente reacciono y corrió tras de él quizás estuvieron pensando lo mismo.

\- Nosotras nos encargaremos de buscarla fuera del hospital, usted y su familia síganla buscando dentro- dijo Haruka y todas asintieron.

\- Nosotros también la buscaremos, tenga por seguro que la vamos a encontrar- Yaten hablo en esta ocasión.

\- Muchas gracias, se los agradezco mucho- todos salieron del hospital y se dividieron en parejas para buscarla.

Lejos de aquel lugar se encontraba una chica corriendo a toda velocidad como si su vida dependiera de ello, varias veces se había caído pero se levantaba y seguía corriendo, hasta llegar a lo profundo del bosque donde había un risco y se dejó caer de rodillas.

\- Por qué? Por qué? Por qué?- gritaba con desesperación mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

\- Por qué no puedo ser una chica normal?, por qué no puedo elegir a quien amar?, por qué tengo que llevar sobre mis hombros una carga tan pesada?, por qué tengo que vivir esta vida que yo no quiero?- le gritaba a la luna como si ella tuviera las respuestas a sus preguntas, un terrible dolor invadía su corazón y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

El crujir de las hojas y ramas hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, volteo hacia atrás encontrando a Seiya y Darién, se levantó de su lugar y dio un paso hacia atrás, ambos se espantaron al ver lo que pretendía hacer.

\- Serena espera- habló Seiya estirando su mano- por favor no lo hagas- su voz se quebraba- yo tengo la culpa de todo, no debí haberme quedado en la tierra, mi destino era cuidar mi planeta y por mi egoísmo decidí quedarme aquí como un guardián estelar, yo no quería irme sin ti, yo quería demostrarte mi amor, decirte que te amo pero jamás quise que te sintieras de ese modo, por favor discúlpame, yo- hizo una pausa, lo que iba a decir hacia que su garganta se cerrara - me alejare de ti, me iré a mi planeta para no causarte más problemas- su mirada era tierna aunque reflejaba tristeza parecía que iba a llorar parecía que había perdido lo más preciado que tenía.

\- Serena- ahora el turno de Darién- siempre he estado a tu lado, tenemos un pasado y un futuro en el que estamos juntos, pasamos por muchas dificultades, tuvimos numerosos enfrentamientos con diferentes enemigos, con tu amor lograste que recordara el pasado una y otra vez, siempre he dependido de tu calidez pero no te obligare a que estés a mi lado si no quieres, yo lo único que quiero es tu felicidad, te amo Serena- ahora tenía la misma mirada que Seiya, cálida, triste como si lo que ha cuidado por tanto tiempo le ha sido arrebatado de sus manos.

A pesar de escucharlos, a pesar de que ambos estaban dispuestos a renunciar a ella sea cual sea su decisión, ella no podía elegir a ninguno de los dos, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, detrás de los dos jóvenes llegaron todos sus amigos con una cara llena de preocupación, Seiya les hizo un ademan con la mano para indicarles que no se acercaran mientras Darién y el daban pasos pequeños para acercarse más, Serena otra vez se sentía atrapada, necesitaba más tiempo para pensar pero en esa situación seguía pensando que la mejor solución era la que había elegido, se giró viendo al abismo que estaba enfrente de ella, ladeo su cuerpo y cabeza para verlos por última vez dándoles una sonrisa de despedida y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla antes de dejarse caer hacia el vacío.

\- Serena- extendieron su mano como si desde su lugar pudieran sostenerla pero solo veían como su cuerpo iba cayendo

Seiya y Darién corrieron y al no alcanzarla saltaron, la sujetaron cada uno de una mano acercándola a su cuerpo, dejándola en medio de los dos.

\- No te dejaremos morir- dijeron ambos, con sus cuerpos la protegieron y concentraron toda su energía para que no se lastimara.

Serena sujeto la camisa de ambos y se preguntaba cómo había llegado a este momento, si apenas hace un mes estaba riendo y conviviendo con todos ellos, sin ninguna preocupación, sin ningún sentimiento de dolor, como paso de una chica alegre, sonriente, juguetona y soñadora a este desperdicio de ser humano deprimente, su mente daba vueltas tratando de recordar el momento exacto en que sus propios sentimientos la traicionaron y sus deseos por otro tipo de vida inundaban sus pensamientos.


	2. Capítulo 2 Cuando me enamore de ti

**Hola a todos**

Ya llevo mas de 15 días sin actualizar ninguna historia, la verdad me estoy quedando sin tiempo desde que iniciaron las clases (╥﹏╥), pero espero que no tarde en acostumbrarme al nuevo ritmo de vida, me han dado algunas observaciones y esta vez las puse a prueba, espero sus comentarios sobre la historia, bueno me despido así que...

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 2 Cuando me enamore de ti**

— Hola a todos, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 16 años, me gusta mucho comer dulces y salir con mis amigas, no me gusta estudiar y no soy buena en los deportes pero ¿saben qué? tengo un secreto- susurraba- soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia y mi nombre es Sailor Moon- su rostro estaba lleno de orgullo.

— Siempre he sabido que mi destino ha sido trazado desde hace mucho tiempo al lado de mi querido novio Darién y jamás lo dude, hasta tuve la oportunidad de conocer a nuestra hija del futuro y convivir con ella durante mucho tiempo, me sentí muy feliz cuando lo descubrí pero el día de hoy tuve que ir a despedirlo al aeropuerto porque se iría a estudiar a América por un año y nunca voy a olvidar aquel momento que marco mi vida.

Ambos estaban en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, se despidieron y se abrazaron, ella lloro desconsolada porque era el momento que abordara el avión, el saco una pequeña caja que traía escondida en su chaqueta, cuando la abrió en su interior había un hermoso anillo con una hermosa piedra en forma de corazón color rosa, sostuvo su mano y lo deslizo por su dedo dejándola sonrojada, la beso y se dirigieron a la entrada del avión.

Caminaron a la puerta, pero un alboroto se escuchó, a lo lejos un grupo de chicas gritaba a todo pulmón al ver subir por las escaleras a un grupo de tres chicos, uno de ellos parecía molesto y a paso firme se alejó de la multitud, vestía ropa de color negro y usaba unos lentes oscuros, la pareja y el caminaban en sentidos opuestos pero cuando se cruzaron, aquella joven de coletas doradas y aquel joven pelinegro se voltearon a ver y en ese instante el destino que había sido trazado desde hace mucho tiempo estaba tambaleando sobre una cuerda o más bien sobre un hilo rojo que había unido a los dos sin darse cuenta.

—La primera vez que vi a Seiya fue en el parque, cuando estaban haciendo la filmación de una novela, intente escabullirme para ver a los actores ya que mis amigas se habían adelantado y él estaba descansando en una banca, aunque al principio no sabía quien era él, parecía que me conocía y lo confundí con un casanova, pensé que era un pesado y odioso aunque también pensaba así sobre Darién al principio- se rió al recordar su pasado y sus encuentros con su novio- la segunda vez no fue tan diferente de la primera, choque con él al girar en una esquina, ese día se comportó más engreído que la primera vez que me topé con él, aunque que pensé que sería la última vez que lo encontraría nunca imagine que a partir de ese momento mis encuentros serían más constantes de lo que hubiera deseado.

— Al día siguiente me entere de dos grandes sorpresas, la primera que el estudiaría en la misma escuela que yo y la segunda que estarían en el mismo salón y para el colmo se sentaría detrás de mí, aunque quería alejarme mis amigas no me dejaban abandonarlo, no sabían que ellas mismas me estaban orillando a que mis sentimientos cambiaran, quizás debí haber hecho caso a mi intuición y alejarme pero por algún motivo él insistía en buscarme y estar detrás de mí y sin darme cuenta yo también hacia lo mismo.

— Cuando tuvo problemas con una obra musical de inmediato me percate de la angustia y la frustración que sentía e intente ayudarle yendo juntos a la escuela de Rei para comprobar lo que nos habían dicho, así poco a poco iba siendo arrastrada a sus brazos y mis pensamientos se llenaban de él, siempre me decía a mi misma que era solo un amigo y por eso sentía esa preocupación.

— Día tras día estábamos juntos, hasta en algunas ocasiones evitaba el almuerzo con mis amigas y me iba a comer con él, me sentía tan feliz, me gustaba tanto su forma de ser y me gustaba tanto como era yo al estar a su lado, que no me di cuenta en que momento su existencia empezaba a ser vital para mi vida.

— Aunque en esos días aun no era consciente de lo que sentía por él, todo se aclaró cuando me pidió una cita y sin entender a que se refería acepte salir. Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer- comenzó a recordar el pasado

— Al principio no sabía que era una cita hasta que Luna me lo dijo, me asuste e intente salir corriendo pero me encontré con Haraku y Michuru, cuando me preguntaron si tenía una cita les dije que sí pero después dije que no, se dieron cuenta de inmediato del sonrojo en mi cara y sus advertencias no se hicieron esperar

 **' _A ese tipo solo le gusta jugar con las mujeres'_**

 **' _Ten cuidado que el lobo te comerá'_**

— Me dio un poco de risa escuchar esas frases, luna me cuestiono si en verdad Seiya era así, yo la verdad no sabía que decir, para mi era una persona rara pero muy divertida, nunca me genero ningún sentimiento desconfianza o miedo, de hecho su presencia era cálida y me sentía muy feliz estando con él, la verdad, PARA MI, ERA NORMAL QUE ESTUVIERA A MI LADO- esa ultima frase tuvo un sentimiento muy intenso cuando lo pronuncio

— Durante el trayecto mantenía mi distancia, no quería que pareciera que en verdad estuviéramos en una cita, pensé que me iba a llevar a un lugar excéntrico a donde asisten las estrellas pero fue grande mi sorpresa al ver que me llevo a un zoológico y un parque de diversiones

— _ **' Vamos '**_ \- me dijo, parecía que el también quería mantener su distancia, de inmediato corrí detrás de él, parte de mi nerviosismo se empezaba a disipar, empezamos a ver los animales, poco a poco la distancia y la tención iba desapareciendo, me acostumbre a su presencia y a su cercanía, comimos, paseamos, subimos a los juegos, el parecía divertirse pero a mi muchos me asustaban, entramos a la casa del terror ambos nos moríamos del susto hasta con ver la horrible cara de una vendedora que parecía no haberse maquillado, hasta que mi cabeza hizo clic, cuando me percate ya estaba abrazada a él y en ese instante para mi era lo mas normal, no pude evitar sentirme abochornada por déjame llevar, en realidad me estaba divirtiendo demasiado

— Subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, le aclare que yo ya tenía novio, el me cuestiono de mi relación, le conté que no había recibido una carta suya desde que se fue, a pesar de que yo le escribía a diario, mi confianza hacia Darién era demasiada, que no creía que me fuera a engañar con alguien más, pero aun así recordarlo me da tristeza, me reí un poco, ni siquiera a mis amigas le había contado lo que sentía o lo que pasaba y a él sin ningún esfuerzo le confesé todo lo que había en mi cabeza, era extraño

— Me llevo a una discoteca, me puse muy nerviosa cuando entramos a una habitación a solas, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, él se acerco e iba hacer una llamada pero yo pensaba que me iba a besar, susurro unas palabras _ **'esta es tu primera vez' 'Yo seré tu guía'**_ entre en un shock total ni siquiera con Darién había pasado o imaginado una situación igual, mi mente comenzaba a imaginar situaciones donde yo era tomada por ese joven atractivo pero lo mas extraño era que en ninguna me resistía, hasta imaginaba el placer que sentiría pero cuando salimos de la habitación y me llevo a bailar me estaba dando de topes mentales por los pensamientos pervertidos que guardaba en mi interior.

— Las luces se apagaron, el me abrazo, sentí una calidez y una paz que me recordó a Darién, pero era diferente, muy diferente, con Darién, me sentía segura pero con Seiya me sentía completa como si esos brazos fuertes y dominantes se amoldaran perfectamente a mi cuerpo, listos para protegerme, el enemigo apareció, me transforme para ir en su ayuda, ahora yo quería protegerlo con todas mis fuerzas pero al no encontrarlo y solo ver a Sailor Star Figther me preocupe y mas al encontrar tirado en el piso el osito que había ganado, pensamientos negativos invadieron mi mente y mi desesperación por no saber de su paradero se reflejaba en mi cara, Sailor Start Figther me aseguro que estaba bien, si ella lo decía no tenía porque no creerlo, el enemigo fue derrotado y conocí a la mente maestra que estaba detrás de todo este alboroto, solo fue unos instantes y desapareció, pero finalmente conocía el rostro del enemigo- una fuerte determinación la invadió

— Caminaba por el parque con el osito en la mano, no sabía dónde ir, solo pensaba en como estará, si estaría bien o si estaría herido, lo único que rogaba a dios era que estuviera sano y salvo, levante la vista y ahí estaba, recargado en un poste como si nada pasara, quería llorar pero contuve mis lágrimas, mi primera reacción fue enojarme, estaba muy preocupada, pero cuando me sonrió ese enojo se esfumo, me dijo que estaba bien, que ya no me preocupara y que lo perdonara por asustarme tanto, vio el osito en mi mano y me dijo que me lo quedara como agradecimiento por haberlo acompañado, cerré mis manos y lo abrace acercándolo a mi pecho, ahora se convertiría en mi más grande tesoro. Al abrir los ojos vi los zapatos de Seiya pegados a los míos, levante la vista y él estaba enfrente de mí, me sonroje y deje de respirar, él se agacho y me robo un beso y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se alejó gritando _**'Nos vemos mañana Bombón'**_ , solo pude ver como se alejaba corriendo, mi rostro se sentía caliente y en mis labios aún conservaba la sensación de los suyos, eran suaves, cálidos y a pesar de ser un beso rápido era dulce, sumamente dulce, no pude evitar compararlos con los de Darién, aun el beso mas intenso que nos dimos no se comparaba con el que Seiya me acababa de dar, sin saber como regrese a mi casa, me metí a bañar y me acosté a dormir, ni siquiera recordé mi promesa de escribir una carta, solo me deje llenar de esos nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones, sin pensar en nadie más, sin pensar en que dirán- cerro los ojos entregándose a los dulces brazos de Morfeo

Esa noche Serena durmió profundamente y tuvo un sueño muy placentero, vestía un hermoso vestido azul que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, unas zapatillas que hacían juego con el vestido, iba ligeramente maquillada parecía como si tuviera una cita muy importante, a lo lejos veía una silueta de un joven alto, de cabellera larga amarrada en una coleta, con cada paso su entusiasmo iba creciendo, quedaron frente a frente, él le sonrió, la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios como bienvenida, ella le sonríe y se cuelga de su brazo; y caminaban juntos por un camino cubierto con árboles de cerezo en flor

Ella despertó, abrió los ojos con dificultad, se quedo viendo fijamente el techo y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

— Estoy enamorada de Seiya- dijo con una voz cansada y desconsolada, cerró los ojos una vez más, como si quiera dormir por la eternidad y vivir ese sueño una y otra vez, antes de que tuviera que despertar a la realidad.

El despertado sonó, ese día no espero a que la última alarma sonara para pararse, comenzó su rutina diaria pero con más tranquilidad, desayudo sin prisas y salió a tiempo para llegar a la escuela, caminaba lento para disfrutar el paisaje, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos sobre Seiya y quería aprovechar para aclararlos

No podía decir que estaba enamorada de Seiya porque la tratarían de inmadura y voluble, además de que no la perdonarían, ella estaba destina de a ser la soberana de este planeta junto al guardián de la Tierra (Darién), su futuro ya estaba trazado y no podía evitarse y si lo hacia las consecuencias serían terribles, debía enterrar a como diera lugar esos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón, sin lugar a dudas sería difícil y doloroso pero por el bien de toda la humanidad lo tendría que hacer; aunque jamás se imaginó lo que pasaría después.

Seiya la saludo como si nada hubiera pasado y ella trato de disimularlo lo mejor posible aunque el rubor en sus mejillas la hacía delatarse, pasaron los días y todo parecía igual entre ellos, las chicas no notaban los ligeros roses que le daba a Serena para tocar su mano o cuando el encontraba cualquier pretexto para abrazarla o hablar con ella. Enfrente de todos, todo parecía normal entre los dos pero cuando estaban solos Seiya no perdía la oportunidad para tomar su mano y depositar un beso sobre de ella, y en una que otra ocasión le robaba un beso furtivo cuando ella se distraía, le encantaba ver su cara entre sorprendida y sonrojada pero todo se terminó cuando se descubrieron sus identidades.

Serena se sumergió en una enorme tristeza, de un momento a otro pasaron de grandes amigos a enemigos declarados, por mas que intentaba convencer a sus amigas que ellas eran buenas personas no lo logró y su mundo se vino abajo cuando Seiya salió lastimado por protegerla, quería verlo, necesitaba verlo, sentir su mano tocando la suya, impregnarse de su aroma y hasta deseaba tocar sus labios una vez más.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, su enemiga era Sailor Galaxia y tenían que buscar la luz de la esperanza para poder derrotarla, ese día sería el último concierto del grupo Three Lights y su última oportunidad para hablar con él, aunque deseaba confesar todo lo que sentía debía negar esos sentimientos enfrente de él y más cuando Haruka y Michiru la acompañaron, suplico un momento para hablan a solas.

— Finalmente estábamos a solas, aunque custodiaban la entrada no podían escuchar nuestra conversación

 **' _Me Gustas Bombón'_**

 **' _Cuando termine el concierto te secuestrare'_**

 **' _Me hubiera encantado concerté antes mi dulce bombón'_**

 **' _Sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti'_**

— Esas frases quedaron marcadas en mi mente y en mi corazón, yo le conté porque no podía corresponderle, recuerdo muy bien mis palabras porque las enseñe una y otra vez hasta memorizarlas, sabia a la perfección que nunca podría quedarme con él y que jamás lo volvería ver porque tenía que regresar a su planeta a cuidar a su princesa, y ese era el motivo perfecto porque yo tenia que cumplir mi destino y él el suyo, una y otra vez repetía en mi mente lo que había ensayado como intentando convencer a mí misma de mis palabras **' _Seiya gracias por tus sentimientos pero yo no puedo corresponderte, mi destino está al lado de Darién y tú eres un preciado amigo'_** aún recuerdo su rostro cuando le dije esas palabras, a pesar de que me dio una cálida sonrisa en sus ojos podía notar la tristeza de su corazón, no pude contener más mi llanto cuando lo escuche decir **_'Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes mi dulce bombón'_** porque yo también deseaba lo mismo.

— Después de ese encuentro la batalla por el destino del universo se libró, todas mis amigas murieron durante la batalla, sentía que estaba sola pero Seiya siempre estuvo a mi lado, con su apoyo logre ayudar a que Sailor Galaxia se librara de la oscuridad con el resplandor de mi semilla estelar, estaba aliviada, por fin todo había acabado y cuando vi que mis amigas regresaron estaba feliz por verlas, gire de un lado a otro todos estaban ahí, de repente Darién apareció al lado de Chibi Chibi, ella lo había traído, no podía negar que estaba feliz por saber que estaba bien pero el verlo ahí me recordaba que había un destino que seguir, él era mi futuro esposo, junte todas mis fuerzas para ir a abrazarlo, no podía evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia donde estaba Seiya, ya no podía cambiar nada, todo tenía que seguir su curso, Seiya se iría y yo me casaría con Darién para convertirnos en los soberanos de Tokio de Cristal, este sería el principio de la vida plena y feliz que me deparaba el futuro pero nunca conté con lo que pasaría al día siguiente

 **/* FlashBack*/**

Las Sailor Scouts de la tierra estaban reunidas para despedirse de las Sailors StarLights, ese día se marcharían a su planeta y sería la última vez que las verían

— ¿En verdad tienen que irse tan pronto- dijo Ami, el ambiente era pacifico

— Si, la gente de nuestro planeta nos está esperando- contesto la princesa

— Pronto construiremos un nuevo planeta en compañía de nuestra princesa- completo Yaten

— Buena suerte- dijo luna con ojos brillantes mientras a Artemis le daba un ataque de celos y furia por ver a su pareja sonrojarse con una simple respuesta de aquel sujeto de pelo blanco

— Bombón me da mucho gusto que tu novio se encuentra sano y salvo- su voz era tranquila pero sus ojos mostraban algo de tristeza cuando dijo esas palabras

— Fue gracias a ti Seiya, con la ayuda de tus consejos pude salir adelante- mantenía el rostro bajo, no quería levantar la mirada porque sabía a la perfección cual era el rostro que él estaba poniendo.

— Bombón- no pudo evitar llamarla al ver como ocultaba su rostro como si se contuviera para decirle algo mas, así que el tomo el valor al ver como levanto finalmente su rostro y le mostró una gran sonrisa pero sin mirarlo—Sabes yo nunca me olvidare de ti- tenia la esperanza de que ella cambiara de opinión, porque el sabia muy bien que ella sentía algo por él pero no sabia porque nunca decidió aceptar ese sentimiento

— Nosotros siempre seremos buenos amigos- Todos se rieron al pensar que ella no había entendido lo que Seiya había querido decirle pero para Serena era la mejor respuesta que podía dar, no podía dejar expuesto aquel sentimiento y que todos se dieran cuenta de el— "Lo lamento Seiya"- pensó

—" Bombón nunca vas a cambiar, pero esta bien lo entiendo"- Pensó y se golpe la cabeza al escuchar esa respuesta pero no pudo evitar sonreír y responderle con su pensamiento como si supiera que ella se estaba disculpando

— Bueno es hora de irnos- dijo la princesa

— Oye Darién a partir de ahora tú te encargaras de protegerla- lo miro desafiante, quería dejarle en claro que si no cumplía con esa tarea el vendría a llevársela para protegerla

— Así será- con total calma y sin ninguna preocupación le respondió

— Ami Mizuno me gustaría tener otro partido de ajedrez contigo, pero creo que no volveremos a vernos, muchas gracias por las sesiones de estudios que tuvimos aaaah quiero que recuerdes que algún día te derrotare- mas que una declaración de guerra parecía una promesa para volverse a ver

— Taiky- se acercó corriendo y le entrego algo que parecía un tarjetero de color negro— mira esta es una pequeña computadora, le pedí a luna que me consiguiera una igual a la mía- le enseño su computadora que era de color azul— en ella puedes hacer cálculos avanzados y contiene miles de datos de información, por favor consérvala

— Gracias- la tomo entre sus manos y no pudo evitar tocar las de ella haciéndola sonrojar

— Mina- ahora Yaten era el que hablaba —espero que llegues a ser una gran estrella, ojala tus canciones lleguen a través del universo hasta mi- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándola sonrojada— mucha suerte

— Yaten- no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran— Muchas gracias, yo espero, volverte a ver aunque sea una vez mas

La princesa podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de sus protectoras, no podía dejar que esa situación continuara más

— Chicos vengan aquí un momento- les hablo con una dulce voz —Por favor préstenme sus instrumentos de transformación- extendió su mano y todos colocaron sus micrófonos

—Princesa ¿qué está haciendo?- pregunto Yaten desconcertado al ver como las aventaba hacia el cielo y estas desaparecieron, ella les sonrió dejándolos aún mas desconcertados, junto las palmas de sus manos como si estuviera ocultando algo en ellas y un brillo dorado las cubrió

— Tomen- les entrego unos collares con unos pequeños dijes en forma de estrella- a partir de ahora ustedes dejaran de ser las Sailor Scouts de nuestro planeta y se convertirán en Guardianes Estelares, permanecerán de la misma forma aunque se transformen y podrán quedarse aquí o en cualquier otro planeta que ustedes deseen- los tres jóvenes los tomaron quedando sorprendidos por la explicación

— Pero nosotros tenemos un deber con las personas de nuestro planeta- grito Yaten exaltado

— Es verdad, nosotros no podemos abandonar a la gente de nuestro planeta- completo Taiky

— Princesa, no podemos hacer eso- Seiya fue el último en hablar, todos pensaban que la princesa no quería que ellos fueran sus guardianes nunca mas

— No tienen de que preocuparse más, en estos momentos han sido elegidas las nuevas sailors scouts de nuestro planeta- los jóvenes la miraron con tristeza — no me malentienda, no es que no quiera que ustedes sigan siendo las protectoras de nuestro planeta solo que…- hizo una pausa volteando a ver a las jóvenes que los miraban atentamente —no puedo obligarlos a irse cuando sé que sus corazones se encuentran aquí- regreso su mira a ellos y les sonrió— serán bienvenidos cuando gusten

— Princesa- con lágrimas en los ojos la abrazaron estaban muy agradecidos por el regalo que les había dado

— Bien ha llegado el momento de marcharme, espero sean muy felices- se convirtió en un destello de luz que se dirigió hacia el espacio, dejando atrás a los jóvenes que comenzarían a trazar su propio camino

 **/*Fin FlahBack*/**

— Para mi todo lo que paso en ese momento hizo que mi mente colapsara, me había resignado a no volverlo a ver pero ahora se quedaría, podría verlo cada vez que quisiera, no podía negar que estaba feliz, pero al sentir un ligero apretón en mi hombro por parte de mi novio, me hizo regresar a la realidad, era verdad aunque él se quedara debía mantener mi distancia y más ahora que Darién ya estaba conmigo, me hice la promesa de esforzarme para que esos sentimientos jamás salieran de mi interior y que nadie se enteraría de lo que siento por él.

 **Cuando el mismo destino te brinda una oportunidad para trazar un nuevo camino, significa que este no esta escrito en piedra y que puedes desatarte de esas cuerdas que dictan lo que debes hacer pero debes recordar que debes atenerte a las consecuencias y luchar por lo que ahora tendrás que defender con todo tu coraje y valor**

 **Holaaaaaaaaa**

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por seguirme y por leerme.

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaa**


	3. Cap 3 Si tan solo pudiera alejarme ti

**Hola a todos**

Espero que estén bien, bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, la verdad me gusta mucho esta pareja siento que son mas compatibles y se ven mejor, quiero comentarles que me estaré tardando en publicar un poco mas (bueno un bastante mas) así que no desesperen ya me decidí y la terminare, Gracias a los que me han dejado review, escriben tan bonito de mi que me emociono, bueno ahora si los dejo continuar así que...

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 3 Si tan solo pudiera alejarme de ti**

Hace dos días que las cosas volvieron a como estaba, al parecer nadie recuerda que el grupo Three Lights se iba a desintegrar y todo fue gracias al cristal de plata que regreso a la normalidad todo el planeta tierra y borro de las mentes de los humanos el recuerdo de cuando Sailor Galaxia ataco.

— Buenos Días a todas- saludaba una alegre Serena a todas sus amigas

— Buenos Días Serena, ¿cómo estás?- le contesto Lita

— Bien gracias- contesto de forma alegre

— Chicas, chicas, les tengo una noticia- corría Mina a toda velocidad para su encuentro estampándose contra un poste y cayendo de espaldas

— Mina, ¿estás bien?- preguntaron asustadas al ver como le sangraba la nariz

— Si- se sujetaba la cabeza— lo que pasa es que me entere que los chicos regresaran hoy a la escuela

— ¡ ¡Que bien!- dijo Ami con emoción, Lita sonrió al ver la cara de sus amigas que se sonreían con complicidad

Serena les sonrió y felicito, sabía que sus amigas estaban enamoradas de Yaten y Taiki y que ellos les correspondía, lo que aún no podía enfrentar es ver a Seiya nuevamente, después de ese día en la azotea, la llamo para decirle lo contento que estaba por poder quedarse en la tierra y que sin duda alguna lograría que ella se enamorada de él.

No podía seguir con esa situación pero ahora que todo se había solucionado entre ambos grupos, lo más seguro era que pasarían más tiempo juntos y como siempre la arrastrarían para seguirlos aunque ella no quisiera.

La primera clase fue normal, en la segunda se integraron los tres jóvenes, una vez más quedaron en los mismos lugares que la primera vez que llegaron

— Bombón, me alegra mucho estar aquí otra vez- le susurró al oído cuando pasaba unas hojas al frente, su voz era tan seductora que un escalofrió la recorrió por completo, por más que intentara resistirse, esa voz tan profunda y dominante la hacía querer desear lo que no debía tener.

A la hora del almuerzo todos comían juntos, por extraño que pareciera los muchachos eran los que se acercaban a ellas, cada uno tenía un interés especial por una de las jóvenes

— La próxima semana será el intercambio de clubes, ustedes ya decidieron cuales van a escoger- dijo Mina muy animadamente

— Intercambio de clubes ¿eso qué es?- pregunto Yaten con un ligero tono de molestia, a él no le gustaba participar en tantas actividades extras

— Durante el próximo mes, elegiremos 4 clubes diferentes, en cada semana nos dedicaremos a participar en cada uno de ellos, esto es con el fin de que todos tengamos la oportunidad de conocer las actividades que se realizan en cada club por si en el futuro desean unirse a uno diferente- lo decía como si estuviera contando un gran descubrimiento

— ¡Ay! Que flojera y ¿tengo que participar?- decía Yaten molesto

— Si, es una tradición de esta escuela

— Ash está bien, tú llena mi hoja, no tengo ganas de hacerlo, iré a los mismos clubes que tú elijas- decía con cierto tono de cansancio

— Siiiiiiiiiiii- a Mina le brillaron los ojitos de la emoción pasaría un mes al lado de su adorado Yaten

— Taiki ¿quieres participar en el club de cálculo avanzado y astronomía?- decía Ami un poco avergonzada por la proposición

— Me parece bien, y a ti ¿Qué te parecía unirte al club de ajedrez y debate? Aún queda pendiente definir quién es el mejor- dijo con un tono ligeramente desafiante

— Si crees poder ganarme- canturreo la joven igual con un tono desafiante

— Oigan chicos no creen que deberían de tomarse las cosas con calma- dijeron Serena y Seiya al ver las chispas que salían cuando sus miradas chocaron

— Oye Serena ¿Tu ya decidiste a cuales te vas a unir?- pregunto Lita para disipar el ambiente

— Si bombón cuéntanos, así podre unirme a los mismos clubes que tu- dijo Seiya incorporándose a la conversación

— Ni creas que te voy a decir para que me estés molestando en todo el mes- hizo un puchero

— MMMMMMM- la miro detenidamente— apuesto a que puedo adivinar a que clubes te unirás- dijo con una pícara sonrisa

— Ja, no lo creo- dijo un poco engreída

— A que si

— A que no

— Si

— No ….

Continuaron enfrentándose los últimos minutos del almuerzo hasta que la campana sonó y se percataron que habían sido abandonados por sus amigos en el patio.

— Todo por tu culpa nos dejaron- dijo Serena inflando los caches

— Fue tu culpa por no aceptar que es verdad- Seiya también hacia puchero

— Apuesto a que ni siquiera adivinarías el primer club al que me inscribiría

— Muy bien acepto el reto pero por cada club que adivine tú tendrás que salir en una cita conmigo esa semana- dijo muy confiado haciéndola detenerse

— Me parece bien pero si fallas tú te alejaras de mí por esa semana- era la oportunidad perfecta para distanciarse de él

— Acepto- dijo con total confianza

— Acepto- cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos

— Bien entonces ¿cuál es el primero?- dijo Serena

— No te lo diré, será más divertido verlo por mí mismo- dijo guiñándole un ojo

— ¿Por ti mismo?, ¿a qué te refieres?- gritaba mientras lo veía marcharse y ella iba corriendo detrás de él

— Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento- canturreo- corre bombón- decía mientras emprendía marcha hasta el salón

— ¿Qué es lo que estará planeando?- susurro para ella misma— Oye espérame no me dejes aquí sola- gritaba mientras corría detrás de él

El día lunes llego, todos entregaron sus hojas, a sus respectivos representantes del club, hoy en la tarde iniciarían la primera semana con la primera opción que eligieron.

— "Que extraño, pensé que Seiya me preguntaría en el almuerzo a que club asistiría"- iba caminando rumbo al salón, completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos, y al entrar, se para en seco al ver como alguien agitaba su mano de un lado a otro indicándole que se sentara a su lado

— Hola bombón, te tardaste demasiado, te aparte un lugar- decía animado mientras todas las jóvenes soltaban suspiros por escucharlo hablar

— Puedes callarte ya, me estas avergonzando- hablo entre dientes con una clara muestra de vergüenza

— Vamos bombón, no seas aguafiestas, pasaremos toda esta semana juntos- decía tranquilamente mientras se apoyaba en su brazo para descansar

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a estar en el club de cocina también?- estaba un poco molesta

— Muy fácil, porque así pensarías en mi durante todo el día o ¿me equivoco?- sonrió de oreja a oreja dejando a la joven sin habla y completamente sonrojada

— Bien y ¿cómo supiste que entraría a este club?, ¿es que acaso sobornaste a la presidenta de mi club para que te mostrara mi hoja? o lo más seguro es que la hayas seducido- decía con cierto tono de incredulidad al creerlo capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir ganar

— ¿No crees que estas exagerando demasiado?, ¿ acaso me crees capaz de hacer algo así?

— Si- contesto sin inmutarse

— Me ofendes, claro que no recurriría a trucos tan bajos para ganar una apuesta- decía indignado por el comentario

— Entonces dime ¿cómo lo supiste?- giro su rostro hacia el para comprobar si lo que decía era verdad o mentira

— Eso es- hizo una pausa— porque te conozco muy bien- dijo con una voz seductora haciendo que un tono rojizo cubriera sus mejillas por completo otra vez— y además, lo más seguro que tu motivo para unirte a este club fue por tu amiga Lita, pensaste que si te unías a este club podrías comer su deliciosa comida pero se te olvido que ella no estaría aquí aunque eso no importaba porque al final podrías comer los platillos y postres que harían los demás de tus compañeros o ¿me equivoco?- su tono alegre y burlesco no cambiaba, haciéndola sonrojar y rabiar al mismo tiempo.

— Agh- bufo enojada al no poder desmentir lo que Seiya había dicho, al parecer había acertado en todo lo que le dijo

— Y ¿a dónde iremos este fin de semana?- susurro para que nadie más lo escuchar, una punzada en su corazón golpeo a la joven mujer

— No lo sé, tu elige el lugar- trataba de sonar desinteresada aunque en realidad se sentía bastante emocionada

— Bien, después te diré a qué hora y en qué lugar- decía victorioso

Durante las clases aprendieron a preparar platillos sencillos y galletas, Serena se sentía completamente fracasada y arrepentida al repetir la receta de las galletas más de diez veces y no poder hacerla bien ni una sola vez, sus galletas o salían duras o quemadas o sabían espantosas que hasta ella misma se vomitaba con solo olerlas, iba a darse por vencida pero Seiya estuvo con ella en cada intento, probando con ella cada galleta indicándole en que había fallado hasta la quinceava vez cuando por fin pudo hacer unas galletas con un delicioso aroma y un delicioso sabor que solo él y ella disfrutaron y dejándolo como su secreto porque todos se habían ido a su casa a esa hora.

El fin de semana llego, su cita fue en un acuario, durante la tarde pasearon por todo el lugar viendo a cada uno de los peces de diferentes tamaños y diferentes colores, cuando oscureció bajaron por unas escaleras llegando aun restauran que se encontraba dentro del acuario tenía un ambiente bastante íntimo donde los dos pasaron una linda velada y disfrutaron de un hermoso espectáculo de luces en la fuente que se encontraba afuera del acuario, llego la hora de despedirse, la dejo en la puerta de su casa y le robo un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse

— No puedo seguir haciendo esto- decía con tristeza al ver como la espalda de Seiya desaparecía a la distancia— pero quizás puedo disfrutarlo un poco mas- sonrió y se tocó la mejilla donde Seiya la había besado

Era Lunes por la tarde una chica se asomaba por la puerta del club de actividad paranormal, una extraña sombra la asechaba desde la oscuridad y sin que ella se diera cuenta se acercaba sigilosamente hasta estar detrás de su espalda, se inclinó, respiro profundo y soplo en su nuca

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- grito despavorida al sentir en su cuerpo un escalofrío que erizo todo su cuerpo, se giró rápidamente y vio al causante que se reía como loco a punto de ponerse morado

— Bo…Bom …bombón, jajajajaja, hubieras visto tu cara, parecía que… te iba a dar un infarto

— Idiota, ¿qué haces aquí?, casi me matas de un susto- decía con el corazón de la mano

— Lo siento mucho, es que… es que no pude evitarlo- trataba de controlar su risa

— ¿ya me vas a decir por qué estás aquí?- dijo con un tic en el ojo

— Esta semana estaré en este club

— ¿Otra vez?¿Cómo lo supiste?- no sabía si estar asombrada o molesta

— La semana pasada estabas hablando con Mina sobre este club ella quería unirse y te estaba convenciendo para que ambas entraran a él pero durante las clases tu saliste a ver a Ami a su salón y Mina le enseño su hoja a Yaten, lo primero que le dijo Yaten fue que _**'jamás me uniría a ese club'**_ y ella de inmediato cambio la opción por el club cultural y el acepto, así que conociéndote tú te unirías a el

— MMMMM- lo miraba con suspicacia- y tu ¿Por qué estas escuchando nuestra conversación?

— ¿Qué ya no recuerdas que estaban hablando a la hora del receso cuando todos estábamos comiendo?- decía indignado por la ofensa de que lo acusaba

— Oh, ya recuerdo- dijo en pose pensativa

En ese instante la puerta se oyó rechinar, ambos voltearon y no vieron a nadie detrás de ella

— Se… se… Seiya vi… vi… viste eso?- Se estaba poniendo azul del susto

— Si, ¿cre… crees que debamos entrar?- no quería admitirlo pero también estaba asustado

— Pasen- se escuchó una voz susurrante bastante escalofriante desde el fondo de la habitación, ambos chicos se abrazaron

— Entremos- dijo Seiya con su mayor fuerza de voluntad dando un paso en la entrada, estiro su mano hacia atrás y Serena la tomo

— ¿Estás seguro que hagamos esto?- apretaba con más fuerza su mano y cuando entraron la puerta se cerró de golpe

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- gritaron a la par y las luces se encendieron dejando ver a varios jóvenes con una gran sonrisa

— Disculpen si los asustamos, es la forma de dar la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros

— Eh?- Miraron a su alrededor

— Vaya no sabíamos que eran pareja- dijo al ver a ambos abrazados tan fuerte que pareciera que ni un huracán pudiera separarlos

Serena lo aventó poniéndose roja de la vergüenza

— Bueno este es el club de actividad paranormal y como saben nos enfocamos en fenómenos paranormales y poltergeist, pero esos fenómenos solo ocurren durante la noche- puso una mirada oscura— así que nos vemos en la noche, será de 7 a 10, así que no lleguen tarde, pueden irse- dijo con una cálida sonrisa

— Esta bien – contestaron ambos y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban afuera de ese lugar, ambos se miraron como preguntándose si estaba bien lo que acaban de hacer

 **/* En la noche*/**

— En… Entramos- dijo juntando todo su valor al ver la escena que tenía enfrente de él. Apenas había oscurecido y la escuela estaba desierta, se podía oír el aullar de los perros y sonidos extraños que parecían lamentos que provenían de adentro

— No quiero- agitaba su cabeza en forma de negación— tengo mucho miedo- ahora se ponía a llorar, Seiya se agacho a su lado para darle apoyo

— Vamos bombón, has enfrentado cosas peores con total valentía, te enfrentaste a enemigos y monstruos y aunque algunas veces titubeaste sacabas el valor que tenías escondido y luchabas con todo tu corazón, comparado con esto, yo sé que tu logras superarlo- le dedico una tierna sonrisa y le extendió su mano para que la tomara, he inmediatamente fue sujetada por la joven sin vacilar.

No entendía como aquel joven sabía cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas para hacerla reaccionar y enfrentar con valentía cualquier circunstancia que se le presentara, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se paró de su lugar mostrando una cara con determinación y valentía

— Holaaaaaaaaaaaa- susurro una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que los jóvenes gritaran y se abrazaran para contener sus corazones que estaban a punto de salir corriendo de sus pechos

— ¿No que no eran pareja?- dijo la chica al ver la misma escena que en la tarde pero esta vez no se separaron y por el susto ignoraron por completo la pregunta

— Deja de asustarnos- gritaron después de unos segundos de calmar sus corazones

Una vez dentro, les dieron las indicaciones de separarse en parejas. La escuela fue dividida en secciones, a ellos les toco revisar el salón de música donde se rumoreaba que se escuchaban lamentos durante las noches, aún pueden recordar las palabras de la presidenta del club _**'Se dice que… una joven estudiante pasaba todas las tardes a solas en el salón, lamentándose por no tener amigos, un día quedo encerrada durante un periodo vacacional, como vivía sola nadie se había percatado que no estaba, hasta que se reanudaron las clases y descubrieron el cuerpo de la joven que había muerto por inanición, a pesar de todo, su alma sigue vagando por esta escuela, desapareciendo a las personas para que la acompañen por la eternidad'**_ su rostro era lúgubre y usaba una voz terrorífica, aun así decidieron aventurarse en esa extraña experiencia.

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo, ella llevaba una cámara de video y él una lámpara, iban tomados de las manos, con cada ruido giraban bruscamente alumbrando aquel lugar esperando no encontrar nada detrás de ellos.

— Oye Seiya ¿no tienes un poco de miedo?- decía la joven apretando el agarre que tenía en la mano del otro

— Sé que tienes miedo pero recuerda que estoy a tu lado- le contesto al saber perfectamente el porque de su pregunta.

Ella lo miro, esas palabras le daban seguridad, dio un apretón a su mano indicándoles que estaba lista, deslizaron la puerta del salón y entraron, alumbraron cada uno de los rincones y cuando se cercioraron que no había nadie cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en medio del salón esperando alguna actividad fantasmal o más bien rogando que nada pasara.

— Oye Seiya ¿cuéntame algo sobre ti? Como sobre tus gustos, tu comida favorita, tu sueños, no sé lo que quieras contarme - decidió iniciar una conversación, estar tanto tiempo en silencio la estaba poniendo nerviosa

— Mmmmm, te contare cosas que no vienen en las revistas, no me gustan las personas mentirosas, mi postre favorito es el flan, en el futuro quiero casarme con una hermosa mujer que sea sincera, valiente y que irradie un fuerte resplandor, me gusta mucho la noche por que puedo mirar las estrellas y el resplandor de la luna, no sé porque pero desde que te conocí cada vez que veo la luna me recuerda a el mismo resplandor que tienes tú, es tan brillante que quedo cautivado y no quiero dejar de mirarla, quisiera que solo yo pudiera poseerla, ocultarla para que solamente yo pueda admirarla y no dejar que nadie más la vea- todas esas palabras hacían que su corazón latiera con rapidez porque esas palabras eran dirigidas a ella, ese deseo de posesión que Seiya sentía quería corresponderlo pero no podía, quedaron en silencio por varios minutos mientras veían las estrellas desde las ventanas del salón

— Seiya, yo…- al fin se había armado de valor para responder pero en ese instante un alarido se escuchó dejando a ambos jóvenes completamente atónitos

— ¿Escuchaste eso?- dijo Seiya levantándose de su lugar, abrazando a la joven que se dejaba proteger por aquel hombre que le brindaba paz y tranquilidad

— UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- se escuchaba el alarido más fuerte en esta ocasión pero al alzar la luz de la lámpara se dieron cuenta que cerca de la ventana una rendija estaba rota y cuando el viento soplaba entraba por la rendija causando aquel alarido, ambos suspiraron aliviados y después de unos segundos

— Jajajaja- rieron desenfrenadamente al ver las caras de asustados que ambos ponían

— Bueno parece ser que resolvimos el misterio- dijo sin dejar de sonreír

— Si, eso parece, es un alivio- respiro con profundidad, recargándose en el pecho del joven, relajándose con el latido de su corazón que parecía sincronizarse con el suyo, así se quedaron hasta que llegó el momento de partir, entregaron los materiales y el la acompaño una vez más a su casa

— Es hora de irme- dijo con cierto tono de tristeza

— Ve con cuidado-no podía dejar de mirarlo y un tono carmesí pintaba sus mejillas, él se acercó levantando su flequillo y deposito un beso en su frente

— Nos vemos mañana Bombón- decía desde los lejos mientras subía a su auto deportivo

— "Solo un poco más, solo un poco más"- se repetía esas palabras en su mente una y otra vez tratándose de convencer que lo que hacía no era algo malo, solo era por un poco más de tiempo porque dentro de poco tendría que decirle adiós para siempre

La semana pasó con nuevos misterios día a día, ella parecía ya no tener miedo y todo era gracias a aquel pelinegro que le daba valor con tan solo tomar su mano.

El fin de semana llego y su cita comenzó, en esta ocasión la llevo a un Karaoke, ordeno comida, bebida y bocadillos, solamente estaban ellos dos, entre risas y carcajadas pasaron el tiempo juntos. Seiya canto a dueto con ella, alagando su hermosa voz e implorándole que cantara con él en algún concierto y por más que suplicaba ella no cedió ni por un momento para considerar la petición, pero le encantaba ver su rostro sonriente y suplicante del joven, además le gustaba el acercamiento que tenían, se dedicaban canciones y suspiraban de amor

— Bueno esta es la tercera semana, esta vez estoy segura de que ganare- miro a los alrededores y no vio nada, entro a la habitación dando un vistazo rápido parecía a que aquella persona no se encontraba, suspiro aliviada

— ¿Por qué suspiras bombón?- dijo Seiya con una mano en su bolsillo y con la otra cargando su mochila en la espalda

— Aaaaaaaaaaaah- grito asustada- No hagas eso, aun no supero el club de actividad paranormal

— Je je je, quieres sostener mi mano- saco la mano de su bolsillo para ofrecérsela dejando a la joven sonrojada

— No- golpeo su mano tratándola de alejar, estaba tentada a tomarla pero tuvo que negarse porque en esos momentos eran el centro de atención del todo lugar

— Joven Seiya, Señorita Serena, nos alegra tenerlos con nosotros, sabíamos que elegirían nuestro club y estamos agradecidos- varios miembros se acercaron a ellos dándoles la bienvenida con una reverencia

— Gra… gracias- tartamudearon un poco al hablar— pero ¿cómo que lo sabían?, nosotros nunca comentamos a nadie que estaríamos en este club

— Oh, las cartas nos lo dijeron- saco un paquete de cartas que les entrego a los jóvenes en sus manos

— Oh vaya esto es…- hizo una pausa— muy emocionante- le brillaron los ojos— quiero aprender a hacerlo

— Oye, ¿estas segura que quieres estar en este club?- se inclinó Seiya a susurrarle a su oído con cierto tono dudoso

— ¿ Y tú por qué estás aquí?- sus coletas bajaran hasta el suelo después de oír la odiosa voz que la molestaba día con día desde hace dos semanas

— Lo vi en mi bola de cristal- saco de su mochila una esfera que entrego en las manos de la joven dejándola con cara de en serio como escondiste esto en tu mochila

— En serio ¿cómo lo supiste?- ya se había cansado de hacer la misma pregunta pero no podía evitar preguntarle

— Vino a mí, en uno de mis sueños- cerro los ojos y extendió una de sus manos como si estuviera viendo la escena pasar enfrente de él y con la otro tocaba su frente para concentrarse- te vi a ti y a mí en este mismo lugar y …- sintió un ligero golpe en su brazo interrumpiendo su improvisada actuación

— Deja de estar bromeando y habla de una buena vez- bufaba molesta

— Ya te lo dije, lo vi en mi bola de cristal y en un sue… espera- grito asustado al ver las intenciones de la joven de quererle aventar su preciada bola de cristal— ¿recuerdas que hace mucho tiempo me contaste que tu amiga Rei dirigió un festival para poder actuar y cantar en el?- ella solo asintió con la cabeza- pues este club lo elegiste por ella- ella puso cara de no entender como había llegado a esa conclusión con algo como eso- tenías tres opciones el club de canto, el club de actuación o el club de artes místicas, por supuesto elegiste artes místicas porque lo que más admirabas de ella era su habilidad de predicción y querías comprender un poco más de lo que ella hacía por eso elegiste este club o ¿me equivoco?- dijo sin más dejando a una boquiabierta Serena sin ninguna palabra que decir

— "¿A qué punto este chico me conoce?"- se preguntaba en sus pensamientos al ver el rostro tan confiado que le ponía ese joven

Salió de su ensoñación cuando la presidenta aplaudió para llamar la atención de todos, les explico que las primeras cuatro clases les explicarían que significaba cada una de las cartas y para que usarían el cuarzo que les entregaron y en las últimas dos practicarían haciendo lecturas pero que no se las tomaran muy en serio debido a que aún eran principiantes y no todos tenían las habilidades de la adivinación y predicción, solo muy pocos nacían con ese don pero que sería una muy buena experiencia para ellos.

Los días pasaron volando, los ojos de Serena daban vueltas después de salir de cada clase y Seiya se encargaba de sacarla apoyándola en sus hombros (no piensen que es un aprovechado, solo la está cuidando), eran muchas las instrucciones que les dieron y se esforzaba por aprenderlas, en verdad estaba emocionada por practicar pero casi se infarta al predecir que se moriría comiendo una bola de arroz así que prefirió no comerlas por un tiempo.

— Muy bien bombón- Seiya quería leerle las cartas a Serena- según las cartas dicen queeeee….. Este domingo tendrás una cita con un joven muy apuesto, popular, alegre y que es codiciado por muchas mujeres, se reunirán a las 10 en el plaza de la estrella y pasaran un día grandioso, se despedirán y se be….- tapo su boca con sus manos para que no pronunciara la última palabra

— Ya entendí, ¿puedes por favor no decir eso en voz alta?- parecía un tomate por lo rojo de su cara

 **/*El domingo*/**

— Oye Seiya, ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?- tenía una mirada dislocada al ver que se encontraban en frente de una tienda de disfraces

— Entremos- dijo, la tomo del brazo y camino hacia adentro antes de que pudiera reaccionar o negarse

Media hora después salieron de la tienda. Serena vestía un vestido corto color blanco con encaje floral en el pecho, zapatillas de tacón alto, su cabello estaba atado en forma de cebolla pero de color castaño porque Seiya la había rociado en aerosol, traía una cinta en la cabeza y usaba lentes de sol. Seiya por su parte vestía un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca desabrochada de los primeros dos botones, unas sandalias negras, gafas de sol y al igual que serena traía el cabello pintado de castaño, cuando salieron ambos tenían un porte fresco y relajado

— Bien y me quieres decir ¿por qué diablos estamos vestidos de esta manera?- se quitó los lentes dejando ver su hermoso rostro maquillado

— fiuuuuu (imaginen el sonido de un chiflido)- chiflo al ver a la joven en esa postura y ropa que hacia resaltar su bella figura- te ves preciosa- soltó sin más dejándola boquiabierta

— Seiya ya….- se acercó a ella y puso su dedo en su boca para silenciarla

— Mi nombre es Akihiko (príncipe resplandeciente), tu eres Hikaru (que brilla con luz propia), somos los esposos Fujioka (canto) y en nuestro día libre nos dedicamos a cantar- dijo con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejando a la joven tan perpleja que estaba a punto de desmayarse y antes de que pudiera reaccionar— vámonos- la tomo del brazo y la jalo

— Espera Sei…- fue silenciada con un beso

— Recuerda que soy Akihiko tu esposo y vamos a ir a cantar- la tomo de la mano y la llevo al centro de la plaza, acomodo una bocina en el suelo y le entrego un micrófono en la mano.

— Relájate, recuerda que esta canción la cantamos muchas veces la semana pasada, solo mírame y piensa que estamos solo nosotros dos- dijo para calmarla, la tonada comenzó a sonar y Seiya empezó a cantar

Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida  
Me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas, mas  
más me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza  
de ser capaz algún día  
de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar,  
que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más  
¿cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?

Jamás separo su mirada de los ojos de la joven, cada palabra que decía era dedicada para ella, y ahora fue el turno de Serena de cantar, todos los nervios desaparecieron, el bullicio que se escuchaba alrededor también, estaba perdida en aquellos ojos negros, sola la música y él era lo que permanecía en sus sentidos

Me muero por abrazarte,  
y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte,  
acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,  
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,  
me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando,  
palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

La música siguió parecía que solo estaban ellos dos en el mundo, hasta que la última estrofa sonó cantándola a dueto

Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas,  
abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios,  
y ver en tus rostro cada día crecer esa semilla,  
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

La última nota sonó y sus miradas no se apartaban, estaban perdidos en su mundo, hasta que escucharon unos fuertes aplausos que los hicieron salir de su ensoñación, agradecieron al público y eligieron la siguiente melodía, entre su reportorio estaban las canciones de Colgando en tus manos de Carlos Baute y Marta Sánchez, Duele el amor de Aleks Sintek y Aquí estoy de Luis Fonsi, entre otras.

El nerviosismo y la vergüenza habían desaparecido, terminaron de cantar y continuaron su cita, iban tomados de las manos, algunas veces abrazados y Seiya aprovechaba la oportunidad para robarle uno que otro beso, ya eran las ocho de la noche y era el momento de regresar los disfraces y regresar a sus verdaderas identidades

— Bueno Akihiko, es hora de regresar a la normalidad- decía con un poco de tristeza

— Me hubiera gustado pasar un poco más de tiempo así contigo mi amada Hikaru- trataba de mantener una sonrisa

— A mi también, pero creo que este día jamás lo olvidare, gracias mi amado Seiya- se colgó de su cuello y le dio un beso en los labios, dejándolo sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir

— Bombón tu…- intento decir algo pero de inmediato fue jalado adentro de la tienda donde esa falsa identidad desaparecería para siempre.

Se subieron al auto deportivo, todo estaba en silencio, se dedicaban una que otra sonrisa furtiva hasta llegar a su destino que era la casa de chica, salieron del auto y la dejo en la entrada, una vez más le robo un beso en la mejilla antes de irse, subió a su auto y se marcho

— Solo un poco más, la próxima semana todo terminara, el próximo domingo será la última vez- susurraba en voz baja para ella misma

Hoy inicia la última semana de intercambio de clubes, se preguntaba si Seiya estaría en el mismo club, la verdad esta vez dudaba que adivinara su elección por que ni ella entendía como había elegido ese club, respiro profundo, parecía un poco desilusionada por no ver a aquel joven pero al llegar al patio de entrenamiento vio como ya estaba practicando con otros chicos de la escuela

— Bombón, te tardaste demasiado- saludo acercándose a ella pero al no haber respuesta suspiro al pensar porque tenía esa cara

—Esta era tu última elección, hubieras querido elegir algún club en el que tu amiga Ami estaba pero todos eran o muy complicados o muy aburridos, así que preferiste elegir softball porque es el deporte que practicamos juntos para el festival deportivo y aunque no te gustan mucho los deportes lo elegiste por mi

Él la entendía mejor que nadie y eso ya no lo podía negar, le dedico una sonrisa con una mirada entre tristeza y alegría que dejo al pelinegro bastante acongojado

Era miércoles por la tarde y Serena recibió una llamada a su casa, era Darién el que estaba del otro lado de la línea, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él porque tenía que normalizarse con sus estudios si no quería perder el año y su beca para estudiar, tenía que esforzarse mas por el tiempo que había perdido después de ser atacado por Sailor Galaxia y tuvo que estudiar hasta en sus días de descanso

— Hola Serena ¿Cómo estás?- su voz era tan dulce y tranquila como siempre

— Bien gracias ¿y tú?- sonaba un poco decaída, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él y la verdad era que se había olvidado por completo de su existencia

— ¿Te pasa algo?, suenas bastante decaída- de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal

— No es que estos días han sido muy movidos con lo del club del Softball y estoy muy cansada con tanto entrenamiento- trato de sonar más animada no quería que se diera cuenta que algo le pasaba

— Aaaah ya veo- parecía que lo ha convencido- quería decirte que este domingo tendré un poco de tiempo libre en la tarde ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- hablo esperando una respuesta positiva y a todo pulmón pero lo que recibió no fue nada de lo que se imaginaba

— Este domingo- hizo una larga pausa antes de hablar- habrá un partido con otra escuela y participare en él, será la última actividad que haremos y no puedo faltar- trataba de sonar tranquila, la verdad no quería cancelar su última cita con Seiya

— Oh ya veo, entonces ¿a qué hora es y dónde es?- si tengo tiempo puedo ir a verte aunque sea un momento ya que después tengo que regresar a la escuela para seguir estudiando

— eh? no, no te preocupes si es mucho el trabajo que aun te falta podemos posponerlo para después, prefiero que termines con todas tus cosas, no quisiera distraerte- contesto— "que estas haciendo Serena"- se reprochaba por lo que acababa de decir

Ante la negativa de la joven decidió aceptar porque lo más seguro no quería que la viera cuando alguna pelota la golpee en la cara o algo más le llegara pasar, no sabía en realidad que ella había entrenado y aunque pareciera extraño había mejorado bastante con las sesiones de entrenamiento que tenía con Seiya

— Esta bien, cuando tenga tiempo libre te avisare- estaba feliz por poderla escuchar— me tengo que ir Te amo- soltó las últimas palabras llenas de ternura pero al otro lado de la línea no se escuchó una respuesta hasta después de varios segundos

— Yo también- ahora ya no podía decirle esas palabras porque cuando pensaba en ellas solo una persona aparecía en su mente

— Nos vemos después

— Cuídate- corto la llamada y colgó el teléfono

Fue a su cama y se sentó recargando su espalda en la pared, abrazo sus piernas y hundió su rostro en sus brazos

— Si tan solo pudiera alejarme de ti- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y en su pecho sentía una gran pesadez que oprimía su corazón— Seiya

 _ **Las decisiones son difíciles para cualquier persona y mas cuando interviene el corazón , porque cuando tu menta y el se pelean por lo que "debes" y "quieres" hacer puedes terminar siendo arrojado a un abismo del cual no podrás salir tan fácilmente.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hellow**

Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen algún comentario pueden hacérmelo saber jejeje, nos leemos hasta la próxima

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	4. Capítulo 4 Los remordimientos de Serena

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Siento que me fui una eternidad pero solo fueron tres semanas, gracias por sus comentarios son pocos pero muy preciados para mi, tardare un poco en actualizar pero con la escuela y el trabajo me quedo sin tiempo y sin inspiración, me absorbe hasta mi ultima neurona y eso que es Kinder, jajajaja si él que estudia es mi hijo pero las tareas y trabajos como consumen tiempo, pues los dejo continuar y espero que les guste este capitulo así que...

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 4** **Los remordimientos de Serena**

El domingo llego y era verdad que tenía un partido pero solo por un par de horas durante la mañana.

Desde hace unos días comía un poco más de la mitad de su comida y todo fue desde que recibió aquella llamada en la noche. Aun puede recordar la voz de su novio, dulce y tierna era la forma en que la describía, sentía que lo estaba traicionando por aquella mentira que le había dicho pero no podía evitar querer pasar más tiempo con aquel otro joven, se sentía tan identificada y solo podía compararlos.

Seiya era un joven relajado, que la hacía reír y disfrutar de la vida con nuevas ocurrencias, le gustaba pelear y pasar tiempo con él, le gustaba su risa y su actitud arrogante que le daba un toque de salvaje, era inteligente, sabía que palabras decir para animarla o darle valor y sin saber como la arrastraba a sus locuras a pesar de que ella no era muy aventurera; en cambio Darién era lo contrario, era serio, se concentraba mucho en sus estudios y eso no era malo pero a veces era ignorada, se sentía protegida a su lado pero también sentía que su amor no era correspondido quizás los cuatro años de diferencia si era una gran brecha que no podía atravesarse tan rápido.

— ¿Que estoy haciendo?- murmuro por lo bajo, se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, recargaba su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras sus manos recorrían su cabeza una y otra vez

— Bombón vámonos, ya que no tarda en empezar el partido- decía animadamente, ella levanto la mirada y vio su rostro que resplandecía con los pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban entre las hojas

— Vamos- extendió su mano, la ayudo a pararse y se fueron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la cacha

Cuando sus manos se soltaron una sensación de vacío lleno su corazón, no podía explicar lo que sentía quizás su corazón agonizaba por la separación.

Su cabeza estaba revuelta, por un lado quería seguir al lado de Seiya pero por otro debía alejarse de él por Darién.

Darién siempre la ha amado y sentía que las salidas que tenía con Seiya era como si lo estuviera traicionando, más bien lo estaba traicionando, por besarse, por tomarse de la mano, por dejarlo que la cautivara con sus ojos y su voz, se estaba dejando absorber por un sentimiento que no debía dejar que creciera mas.

A pesar de que estaba distraída no tuvo ningún accidente, solo que su semblante fue serio durante todo el partido. Cuando el árbitro dio el pitido final para indicar que el partido había terminado, respiro profundo mientras relajaba todo su cuerpo, ese sentimiento iba terminar con ese día y tenía que calmarse, disfrutarlo al máximo y evitar que esos sentimientos de culpa la consuman por completo

— Hoy es el último día, hoy será la última vez, hoy dejare de fantasear con algo que nunca sucederá – dio un largo suspiro y se fue a cambiar

Fue a las duchas para bañarse, saco su ropa que consistía en una minifalda pegada de color rojo, una blusa blanca sin mangas que tenía bordado una flor roja en ella, zapatillas negras, se maquillo y soltó su cabello dejándolo de lado dándole una apariencia más madura, salió de la escuela rumbo a la estación, no quería que los vieran salir juntos así que decidieron verse a dos estaciones de donde estaban.

Se sentó en una banca esperando a que su acompañante llegara pero mientras tanto llamaba la atención de varios jóvenes que no dejaban de verla hasta que unos se atrevieron a abordarla.

— Hola preciosa, ¿no quieres salir con nosotros?- no recibió respuesta— ¿Eres muda?- la sostuvo del brazo para levantarla de su lugar pero en ese momento alguien lo sujeto para que la soltara y retiro su brazo de inmediato viéndolo de forma furiosa indicándole que si se acercaba un poco más seria asesinado

— Mi amor, disculpa la demora no pude llegar antes- estiro su mano para ayudarla a levantar de la banca

— No te preocupes, tiene poco tiempo que llegue- le siguió el juego parándose enfrente de él, la sujeto de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo para darle un beso apasionado mientras veía de reojo a esos tipos haciéndoles entender que le pertenecía y se alejaran de inmediato, un gesto tan posesivo que ella recibió gustosamente.

— Vámonos- sin dejar de abrazarla salieron a su destino

— Oye te gusta meterte en problemas todo el tiempo ¿Verdad?- dijo Seiya con cierto tono de molestia

— Yo solo estaba sentada en la banca y ellos se acercaron, yo no hice nada- dijo restándole importancia a lo que había pasado

— Como que no tuviste la culpa tú te vestiste y arreglaste así- su tono de voz iba bajando poco a poco con cada palabra— ¿por qué lo hiciste?- no cabía duda que le gustaba verla de esa manera pero que otros la vieran así le molestaba

— ¿Que acaso no te gusta cómo me veo?- lo volteo a ver para esperar su respuesta

— Bueno yo- tartamudeaba y se sonrojo por sus palabras — Si, si me gusta- no pudo evitar desviar su cabeza pero sin dejar de mirarla de reojo

— Entonces está bien- parecía diferente y sentía diferente— Además el día de hoy solo soy Serena Tsukino una simple estudiante de preparatoria-murmuro por lo bajo—"Es verdad, hoy no seré la futura gobernante de Tokio de Cristal"-pensó

— ¿Dijiste algo bombón?- estaba impactado por su apariencia e intrigado por su comportamiento, nunca pensó que le siguiera el juego y mucho menos que se dejara besar de esa forma

— No para nada- le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado— y bien ¿Hoy donde será nuestra cita?- le dedico una enorme sonrisa que lo dejo bastante extrañado, se estaba comportando un poco diferente pero no le desagradaba aunque si le intrigaba

— Es un lugar que ya conoces, vamos a ir al mismo sitio donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita- le dijo extiendo su mano para que la tomara

— ¿El parque de diversiones?, !Va a ser muy divertido¡- grito emocionada colgándose de su brazo

— Claro que si por que estas con un chico muy genial

— No crees que eres un poco engreído

—Para nada, solo digo la verdad

— Ahora eres un ególatra

— Vaya, no sabía que conocías ese tipo de palabras

— ¿Que quisiste decir?- su mirada era afilada por el insulto que le acababan de dar

— Nada, mejor vámonos de una vez

— Siento que te estas burlando de mi pero no importa porque hoy me divertiré como nunca- grito emocionada pero al bajar la mirada su rostro mostraba tristeza y preocupación cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante

Al igual que la primera vez visitaron el zoológico primero, pasearon por el parque y luego subieron a los juegos que les hicieron falta la vez pasada, su última parada fue la rueda de la fortuna al igual que la vez anterior.

Ella estaba recargada al lado de la ventana contemplando el atardecer, aunque su mirada parecía perdida

— Oye bombón, desde la mañana quería preguntarte ¿te sucede algo?, es que actúas un poco extraño- no podía evitar preguntarlo, a pesar de que se había divertido a su lado había algo en ella que no le permitía disfrutar por completo su salida

Ella sonrió y agacho la mirada— "Siempre tan perspicaz"- pensó, coloco las manos en su asiento y se inclinó hacia atrás recargando su cabeza en el respaldo— solo… quería disfrutar un poco más y ser como cualquier estudiante de preparatoria- giro su cabeza para seguir contemplando el atardecer

Seiya la observo, no perdía ningún detalle de sus movimientos— "¿Quizás se refiera al hecho de que es una Sailor Scout o podría ser por su novio?"- pensó mientras analizaba que podía decirle

— Serena yo sé que tienes novio pero puedo notar que entre tú y yo hay algo más fuerte que lo que sientes por él pero no sé porque no quieres admitirlo, es que acaso ¿hay algo que te lo impide?

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par no espero que le dijera esas palabras, agacho la cabeza dejando que su cabello cubriera su rostro, con una mano sujeto estómago y llevo la otra a su boca para taparla

— Pfff- empezó a reír- jajajaja Seiya que cosas dices, no entiendo a que te refieres, nosotros- hizo una pausa— siempre seremos buenos amigos- su voz sonaba tan desanimada que no podía ocultar la tristeza

— Bombón- sentía algo de pena por ella, al parecer había acertado, no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de afligido al ver como se forzaba a poner una sonrisa

— Bueno el día a terminado, una vez que regrese a casa todo volverá a la normalidad, así que ¿te gustaría hacer algo mas antes de que esto se acabe?- pregunto cuando la rueda había parado, ella se levanto dejando a Seiya con la palabra en la boca y bastante desconcertado

Seiya apretó los puños y los labios, se sentía frustrado por no entender que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero no pudo enfrentarla, si ella no se lo quería decir era porque quizás sea algo muy difícil de afrontar, solo le quedaba esperar a que se lo confíense; cuando se sienta preparada o llegue al borde del precipicio pero esperaba que fuera la primera

— Vayamos a cenar, cerca de aquí hay un buen restaurante y después de eso te llevare a tu casa- ella sonrió y lo abrazo por haberla entendido, él se agacho y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios

— ¿Serena?- pregunto al ver la escena que presenciaban sus ojos pero la voz de su acompañante hizo que perdiera de vista a la pareja dejándola en completa preocupación— creo que tendré que hablar con las chicas

 **/*Un par de horas después*/**

— Gracias Seiya fue una maravillosa cita- habían llegado a su casa y era el momento de despedirse

— Serena, sé que me ocultas algo pero esperare a que quieras decírmelo, solo quiero que recuerdes que cuando estoy a tu lado soy feliz y que espero ser correspondido por ti algún día- se acercó y la tomo de la mano depositando un beso en ella- no me rendiré aunque ahora me rechaces, porque sé que sientes lo mismo por mí que lo que yo siento por ti, así que solo esperare a que te decidas

Serena no dijo nada, solo lo miro como se subía a su auto y se iba, cuando ya no lo vio se recargo en la pared sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos

—Seiyaaa, Seiyaaaa, Seiyaaaaaaaaaaa- grito una y otra vez mientras lloraba amargamente

¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel?¿Por qué no podía elegir un nuevo camino? ¿Por qué tuvo que conocerlo? ¿Por qué tuvo que amarlo? eran las preguntas que rondaban una y otra vez en su cabeza haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio emocional que hasta el momento había mantenido, deseaba tomarlo de la mano, besarlo, abrazarlo y no solo eso también deseaba que la poseyera pero ese último pensamiento hizo que todo se quebrara y callera a un profundo abismo del cual parecía imposible salir

 **/*Mientras tanto en otro lugar*/**

— Chicas estoy muy preocupada- hizo un llamado de emergencia y reunió a Ami, Mina y Lita en su casa— hoy vi a Serena besándose y abrazándose con otro chico

— Jajajaja- Mina se rio de inmediato y Ami y Lita también

— Rei como crees, ella sería incapaz de traicionar a Darién, seguro que te confundiste de persona- dijo Lita

— No lo creo- su semblante era serio—tenía el cabello suelto y de lado, estaba maquillada y vestía una ropa que nunca le había visto, a pesar de todo estoy segura que era ella

— Rei esa es una acusación muy seria, ¿estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?- ahora pregunto Ami con cierto tono de molestia

— Cuando lo vi, ni siquiera yo lo creía pero estoy cien porciento segura que era ella y la persona que la acompañaba era… Seiya- todas guardaron silencio en lo que procesaban la información

En esas semanas habían notado un comportamiento un poco extraño en la joven de coletas, los acercamientos con Seiya eran mas frecuentes, todo el tiempo se la pasaban juntos y hasta a veces buscaban cualquier motivo para separarse del grupo y estar a solas, aunque pensaban que todo era porque se encontraban en los mismos clubes.

— No lo creo, nuestra amiga Serena jamás haría eso- Ami entro a la defensiva

— La Serena que conocemos jamás haría eso pero últimamente ella ha cambiado

— Yo aún no lo puedo creer pero si lo que dices es verdad ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

— Pues encararla, no puede comportarse de esa manera, está traicionando a Darién, tiene que pensar en el futuro (refiriéndose a Tokio de cristal), no puede estar haciendo estas cosas, no es una niña- contesto Ami

— Si pero no sabemos porque lo está haciendo, quizás deberíamos averiguar porque lo hace ¿no cree?- Mina trataba de calmar el ambiente aunque también estaba de acuerdo con lo que Ami decía

— Cualquiera que sean su razones no creo que deba comportarse de esa manera- Ami seguía en desacuerdo

— Antes de crucificarla deberíamos saber toda la historia, podemos investigar un poco y ver cómo se comportan esta semana, el sábado nos reuniremos después de la escuela , le pediremos su versión y le contaremos lo que nosotras sabemos- dijo Lita y todas asintieron, se apoyaron en la mesa para levantarse e irse.


	5. Capítulo 5 Cuando todo se derrumbo

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa**

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii después de mucho tiempo aquí estoy otra vez, no me ha dado tiempo para escribir, pero sigo sin querer abandonar mis historias, estoy pensando en uno o dos capítulos para terminar la historia y ya estoy planeando la siguiente de ellos pero sera un oneshot, también va a ser un poco trágica pero no sé porque pienso esas historias de ellos jajajaja, bueno pues los dejo continuar así que...

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 5 Cuando todo se derrumbo**

Era una preciosa mañana, el viento soplaba ondeando las cortinas, dejando entrar una suave briza que acariciaba el rostro de la chica que dormía en su cama.

El despertador sonó, abrió los ojos con pesadez, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, busco su uniforme para vestirse, arreglo su cabello haciendo las dos coletas que usaba desde que era una niña, tomo sus cosas y bajo al comedor dejando a todos sorprendidos porque nunca la habían visto levantarse temprano para asistir a la escuela.

— Buenos Días- saludo con una falsa sonrisa, sostuvo la cuchara y engullo un par de cucharadas con comida, parecía áspera y difícil de tragar, no entendía como la comida que tanto le gustaba en esos momentos le era tan difícil pasar, sabía que tenía el mismo sabor, sabía que tenía la misma textura pero su boca no la dejaba consumirla.

No intento comer más, se levantó de la mesa dando las gracias y poniendo como pretexto que tenía que llegar temprano.

Caminaba lentamente por la calle, perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando todo lo que había vivido las semanas anteriores como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, desvio su camino a un parque cerca de ahí y se sento en una banca deslizándose hasta quedar casi acostada, se toco los labios y el rostro de Seiya apareció en sus memorias.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se reprendió ella misma— la decisión esta tomada- se levantó de la banca y emprendió su camino a la escuela.

El saludó normal no se hizo esperar aunque esta vez fue un poco mas desanimado, sus amigas no perdían de vista ni uno de sus movimientos y menos cuando estaba con Seiya.

Finalmente notaron los acercamientos, las sonrisas, las miradas, el roce de sus manos y el sonrojo en sus rostros, algo estaba pasando entre ellos dos pero conforme pasaban los días la actitud de Serena era más fría y sus sospechas se iban desvaneciendo aunque ese comportamiento también era extraño.

— "Aléjate de él, aléjate de él"- lo repetía una y otra vez en sus pensamientos cada vez que recordaba su fragancia, su sonrisa, cada vez que sentía su toque y como una descarga recorria todo su cuerpo

— Bombon- una dulce voz la saco de sus pensamientos, el viento soplaba una suave briza que ondeaba sus cabellos— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- su rostro mostraba tristeza y preocupación

— Nada- contesto con desgano, se levantó y estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien la sostuvo del brazo, ahora ese rostro tranquilo fruncia el seño, se notaba la molestia pero también la tristeza.

— Deja de hacer eso, crees que no me he dado cuenta, me estas alejando, tu ….- su voz cambio a un tono más suave— tu me estas evitando, se que algo te pasa- giro su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente, sus miradas se cruzaron, levanto su mano y acaricio su mejilla, ella se dejo llevar por su toque, esa simple caricia la hacia sentir tantas sensaciones que no podía evitar dejarse llevar- tus ojos, no has dormido bien, tus mejillas tampoco has estado comiendo bien- acariciaba cada centímetro de su rostro, la sostuvo de la barbilla y alzo su rostro depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla y el sonido de unos pasos rompió el silencio

— Serena- gritaron todas juntas, su semblante mostraba decepción.

— No puedo creer que estés traicionando a Darien- la primera en hablar fue Ami

— Serena, te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir, este no es un juego, ninguno de los dos se merece eso, tu ya tienes a Darien ¿no?

— Estoy decepcionada- esas secas palabras clavaron una daga en el corazón de Serena mas viniendo de su amiga Mina que en cualquier situación siempre mostraba una sonrisa

— Yo… no sé que decir, jamás imagine ver esta situación, no lo puedo creer, tu estas traicionando a Darien y no sé los motivos pero no me parece correcto lo que estas haciendo-dijo Lita tratando de entender la situación

— Serena dinos ¿Por qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?¿ no te das cuenta que estas cometiendo un error?

— ¿Qué pasará con el futuro Tokio de Cristal?

— Chicas, por favor-Seiya intento intervenir pero fue callado al momento

— Seiya por favor no interfieras

— No intenten hacerme a un lado, yo también merezco una explicación- en ese instante detrás de el aperecieron Yaten y Taiki

— Serena tiene un destino que cumplir, ella se convertirá en la futura reina de Tokio y Darien será el rey, ella no debe estar con nadie más, esta alterando el futuro

Todo quedo en silencio.

Serena apretó los labios y sostuvo su falda fuertemente con los puños, trataba de contener las lágrimas y el coraje.

Ella no quería que Seiya supiera la verdad y ahora todo lo que trataba de ocultar había salido a la luz, esperaba que con el tiempo y la separación lograra calmar o desaparecer ese sentimiento pero ahora solo podía sentir todas las miradas sobre de ella y una gran presión la invadía por completo.

Aunque oia las preguntas contantes de sus amigas exigiendo una respuesta, no podía responder ninguna, el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba hablar.

— Serena- ¡Badum! Un fuerte latido la hizo reaccionar, la voz se Seiya resonaba en su cabeza y los latidos se hacían cada vez mas fuerte- ¿eso era lo qué ocultabas?

— Y… y… yo…- su voz tartamudeaba

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Yaten intervino en la conversación— ¿Qué significa eso de que ella tiene un destino que cumplir?

— Por lo que entiendo de la conversación, ese chico llamado Darien que es el novio de Serena ya están destinados a casarse o algo así y Serena y Seiya tienen una relación- Taiky trataba de entender la situacion

— ¿Qué alguien me explique que demonios esta pasando?- dijo Yaten, ver a Seiya con esa cara de tristeza lo fastidiaba mas que amigos eran como hermanos y no iba a permitir que alguien se burlara o jugara con sus sentimientos

— Esto no es algo que les incumba- dijo Rei

— Mejor aclaremos esto- contesto Mina— Serena será la futura gobernante de este planeta, ella gobernara junto con Darien el futuro Tokio de Cristal, todas estuvimos en el futuro y conocimos a su hija, ella tiene que cumplir su destino, sino están justos el destino será una catástrofe.

Todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos en lo que procesaban la información que les acababan de dar.

El crujir de una rama rompió el silencio y una dulce voz pronunciando el nombre de Serena se escucho, Seiya extendió su mano para tratar de tomarla del brazo pero esa acción hizo que se asustara y saliera corriendo a toda la velocidad.

— "No puedo, no puedo, no puedo verlo a la cara, si el me toca si el se acerca yo… yo…"- pensaba mientras corria a la salida quería huir de ese lugar a toda costa pero muchas veces el destino tiene preparadas otras cosas para nosotros y en ocaciones llegaba a complicar más las situaciones.

Paro en seco al ver en la entrada a un joven de cabello negro con su clásica chaqueta verde, su pantalón de vestir café claro y un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos, robando suspiros de otras chicas que pasaban a su lado.

Cuando la vio levanto su mano para llamar su atención, sus ojos brillantes se posaron en los de ella y comenzó a caminar para acortar la distancia entre los dos

— Serena- esa voz, esa voz que muchas veces había escuchado y ansiaba con ansias volver a escuchar todos los días en aquellos días lejanos ahora taladraban mas las heridas en su corazón

— SERENA ESPERA- escucho los gritos de sus amigas y amigos que corrian detrás de ella.

La segunda parte del enfrentamiento estaba por venir

— Darien detenla por favor- grito Rei y antes de que pudiera salir corriendo Darien la sostuvo del brazo.

Parecia que el tiempo se había detenido ha esas horas ya no había nadie en los alrededores.

— ¿Tu que haces aquí?- Seiya pensaba que el la obligaba a cumplir con ese convenio que tenían aunque desde hace varias semanas ellos dos no se habían visto, solo de vez en cuando hablaban por teléfono

— Seiya calmate por favor, Darien no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado- Rei se interpuso entre los dos— Serena tiene que aclarar este asunto

— ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?- la actitud de Seiya no le agrado para nada y ver la actitud de las demás lo estaba inquietando demasiado.

— Serena tienes que hablar, no puedes seguir así, tienes que aclarar este malentendido de una vez- Rei siempre era tan directa y fuerte que esperaba que todos los demás fueran como ella— es el mejor momento ambos están aquí

Todos quedaron callados

— Yo…. Solo… no puedo seguir así, ya he tenido suficiente, yo solo quiero ser una chica normal, despertarme tarde, salir con mis amigos, amar a quien yo quiera, todo el tiempo son peleas, todo el tiempo tienen que recordarme mi futuro, todo el tiempo tengo que ver por el bienestar de todos menos por el mío, ya no quiero más esta vida- con cada palabra iba retrocediendo— ya no quiero continuar viviendo así

— Todo esto es tu culpa, tu la estas obligando a cumplir con ese destino que ella no quiere- tomo por la solapa a Darien para Seiya el único culpable era él.

Darien frucio el ceño y mantenía la mira desafiante ante Seiya, sujetó su mano y la aparto, la actitud serena había desaparecido y su rostro se puede ver la molestia

— No sé que es lo que esta pasando aquí pero Serena y yo nos amamos, en el pasado y en el futuro nuestro destino es estar juntos

— Y por eso pretendes que ella se quede contigo, cuando se nota claramente que ella no quiere y la vas a obligar a cargar con ese supuesto destino donde supuestamente los dos deben estar juntos, ella ha estado saliendo conmigo y cada vez que la miraba a los ojos podía ver su felicidad y a la vez su tristeza y todo por tu culpa, la dejas sola en momentos importantes, la ignoras y la subestimas

— Yo jamás la he subestimado, yo sé que ella tiene un gran corazón y es capaz de sacrificar todo por ayudar a los demás, es honesta, alegre y por eso y muchas cosas mas es que la amo

— Nunca mencionaste su inteligencia, ni su tenacidad, a pesar del tiempo que llevan juntos no te has dado cuenta de como se esfuerza para hacer las cosas que no es buena, como cuando jugamos béisbol, o cuando estudiamos juntos, tu no la conoces como yo a pesar de que haz estado mas tiempo a su lado- Para Darien quizás lo que decía tenia un poco de razón pero no la aceptaba, sabia que la había hecho sufrir mucho en varias ocaciones pero todo era justificado

— Yo la amo- grito Darien

— Yo también la amo- grito Seiya

— Ya basta- grito Serena— No quiero esto, yo… yo… acabare con esto de una vez- y en un instante salio corriendo

Un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de todos los presentes, esas palabras quedaron sonando en sus cabezas y auguraban una desgracia.

Tardaron en reaccionar y la joven ya había desaparecido de su vista, tenían que encontrarla a como de lugar y las únicas personas que podían ayudarlas a encontrarla antes que algo pasara fueron llamadas.

— Haruka, necesitamos su ayuda… - Rei le conto todo lo sucedido, lo que había visto, lo que paso ese día y las palabras de Serena, cuando termino, una voz seria se escucho al otro lado diciendo "entendido"

 **Capitulo 6 Una decisión**

Han pasado dos días desde el incidente del acantilado, Darien y Seiya recibieron varios rasguños y moretones pero nada de gravedad y Serena no sufrio ningún daño sin embargo, desde ese día esta en coma.


	6. Capítulo 6 Una decisión

**Holaaaaaaaaa**

Después de una larga espera finalmente he vueltooooo, primero que nada un agradecimiento a todos los que han seguido mi historia, segundo una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar pero tengo que decirles que finalmente nació mi bebé por eso no había tenido tiempo de escribir ya que entre el trabajo, mi hijo y el cansancio del embarazo prefería dormir mas tiempo y después de recuperarme aquí ando.

Bueno, tratare de actualizar más seguido ya que estoy un poco mas libre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los dejo continuar y ...

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 6 Una decisión**

Han pasado dos días desde el incidente del acantilado, Darién y Seiya recibieron varios rasguños y moretones pero nada de gravedad y Serena no sufrió ningún daño sin embargo, desde ese día está en coma.

En la sala de espera se encuentran reunidos Rei, Ami, Mina, Lita, Haruka, Michiru, Kotaura, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki y Darién, todos se encuentran muy preocupados por su amiga y esperan una respuesta de su condición.

Las puertas automáticas se abren, la silueta de una persona con cabello largo está atravesando por ella, todos la miran expectantes, la persona que habían esperado por un largo tiempo ha aparecido por fin.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y ella se dirigió a su lugar.

— Tenemos que hablar, busquemos un lugar más tranquilo- les dijo secamente indicándoles que salieran.

En las afueras del hospital cerca de un parque las chicas se sentaron en la mesa mientras Haruka, Michiru y los chicos estaban de pie alrededor de ellas.

— Muy bien Tetzuna habla- Haruka pregunto

Un gran suspiro se escuchó— Estuve investigando y no encontré mucha información pero al parecer Serena no está en coma, ella se encuentra sumida en un profundo sueño

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ella despertara en cualquier momento?- pregunto Ami entusiasmada a lo que Tetzuna respondió negando con la cabeza

— Ella fue la que se indujo en ese profundo sueño por eso no ha despertado y no despertara hasta que ella lo desee pero en mi opinión personal no creo que lo haga

Seiya enfureció golpeando con ambas manos la mesa— ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? ¿no hay alguna forma para despertarla?

Nuevamente negó con la cabeza— Al parecer ella uso el poder del cristal de plata- todos quedaron sin habla— ella pidió ayuda al cristal de plata, deseo… liberarse— Seiya cerro con fuerza sus manos y se mordió el labio por lo que estaba escuchando- ella no quería tomar una decisión y fue tanta la presión que lo único en que pensó fue en caer en un profundo sueño.

Todos guardaron silencio, los culpables de esta situación habían sido ellos pero una voz rompió el silencio.

— Y… ¿no existe… alguna forma para liberarla?- Seiya volvió a tomar la palabra, todos conocían el poder del cristal de plata pero él no se rendiría, buscaría cualquier forma para traerla de vuelta.

— No- dijo secamente apuñalando el corazón del joven- en estos momentos el corazón de Serena está dividido; por una parte ella desea seguir cumpliendo con su deber, seguir su relación con Darién, convertirse en la Neo-reina Serena y gobernar el futuro Tokio de Cristal y por el otro lado desea corresponder el amor que Seiya le profesa y liberarse de las ataduras de su destino, la única forma para que despierte es que ella tome una decisión de lo contrario seguirá sumida en ese profundo sueño para siempre.

— Yo… renunciare a ella

— ¡Seiya!- gritaron Yaten y Taiki conmocionados, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando

— No es tan sencillo, no podemos acercarnos a ella en su sueño y no es solo cuestión de que tú renuncies, ella tiene que tomar una decisión y tanto tú como Darién tienen que enfrentarla para que elija un camino pero como dije antes, en sus sueños nadie puede acercarse.

Todos quedaron en silencio una vez más.

— Y si… le pedimos a la princesa Kakyuu su ayuda, ella puede comunicarse con las personas en sus sueños a través de sus poderes- dijo Taiki en pose pensativa

— Es verdad- completo Yaten- podemos pedirle que nos ayude

Un rayo de esperanza ilumino el rostro de todos los presentes y una sensación de alivio inundo el cuerpo de Seiya

— "Aun existe una posibilidad, aunque tenga que renunciar a ella, mientras regrese con nosotros seré feliz"- pensó Seiya en su interior aunque un profundo dolor invadía su corazón.

Pasaron 4 días y finalmente la princesa Kakyuu llego a la Tierra, los tres jóvenes la recibieron con emoción y lágrimas en los ojos, aunque haya sido poco en tiempo de no verse la extrañaban demasiado.

Haruka se encargó de explicarle la situación y lo que tenía que hacer. Tanto Seiya como Darién tienen que ir.

Los preparativos comenzaron; sacaron a Serena del Hospital dejando una ilusión en su lugar, la llevaron a una habitación donde todos estaban reunidos.

— Muy bien, ambos denme su mano y con la otra tomen la mano de Serena, ahora cierren los ojos- ambos estaban situados en lados diferentes de la cama, la princesa cerro los ojos y concentro su poder, poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a iluminarse y ese brillo comenzaba a recorrerse por el cuerpo de los jóvenes y la chica— ahora solo piensen en Serena, en sus recuerdos, en su sonrisa y deseen estar con ella- en poco tiempo sus cuerpos se iluminaron y destello de luz alumbro todo el cuarto dejando cegados a todos los presentes y cuando la luz se disipo encontraron a la princesa parada en los pies de la cama y a los dos jóvenes dormidos en sus asientos y recostados en la cama.

— Todo esta listo, solo es cuestión de esperar- todos se quedaron sentados a su alrededor esperando que alguno de los dos tuviera éxito y lograra despertarla aunque eso significara que cualquiera que fuera su elección tendría que aceptarla.

— ¡Ploc!- el sonido de una gota al caer en un charco despertó a ambos chicos

A su alrededor todo era oscuridad, solo se escuchaba el sonido de una gota de agua al caer, comenzaron a caminar hacia él y el sonido cada vez se hacía más fuerte poco a poco una luz iluminaba aquel lugar y se vislumbraba a lo lejos la silueta de una joven sentada en una piedra, finalmente frente a sus ojos se encontraba la joven que amaban, portaba un hermoso vestido largo y liso dividido a la mitad por dos colores; uno rojo y el otro blanco.

Su hermosa silueta estaba bien definida y un hermoso brillo a su alrededor se mostraba, se encontraba de espaldas, con la mirada perdida y sus pensamientos dispersos, el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido pero su esencia parecía la misma.

— ¡Serena!- gritaron ambos, no obtuvieron respuesta y volvieron a gritarꟷ ¡Serena!- un pequeño movimiento en su cuerpo indicaba que los estaba escuchandoꟷ ¡Serena!- insistieron, ladeo ligeramente la cabeza para voltearlos a ver y el brillo de sus ojos volvió a aparecer pero una expresión angustiada y preocupada era la que mostraba su rostro.

Ambos jóvenes dieron un paso al frente pero ella coloco una mano en su pecho y dio un paso hacia atrás, no podían arriesgarse a que ella se hundiera más en su oscuridad así que decidieron no avanzar más y hablar desde su lugar.

ꟷ Serena- Darién fue el primero en hablar- tu y yo tenemos un destino juntos, nos enamoramos, nos amamos, tenemos un pasado y un futuro fijados pero eso no significa que lo debamos seguir, somos libres de cortar esos hilos que nos atan tan fuertemente que sentimos que no podemos movernos y que debemos seguir firmemente el camino que nos dictan…- suspiroꟷ te amo pero quiero que entiendas que no te obligare a quedarme contigo por compromiso, tu eres libre de amar a quien quieres- respiro profundamente y guardo silencio

ꟷSerena- Seiya tomo el siguiente turno- yo pude ver muchas expresiones tuyas, alegre, triste, pensativa, sorprendida, asustada, emocionada, enojada y de cada una de ellas me enamore, disfrutamos cada momento juntos, nos divertimos, bailamos, cantamos, jugamos, fuimos al parque de diversiones - ella sonrió dulcemente al recordar lo que pasaron juntos- y cada uno de esos momentos quedaran guardados en mi corazón porque te amo pero eso no significa que debas corresponder a mis sentimientos, no quiero que te sientas obligada, yo me enamore de ti por mi cuenta y no debes pensar que te estoy obligando a corresponderme porque te amo tu eres libre de decidir a quién amar y nadie más que tu puede tomar esa decisión

Un silencio invadió el lugar, el tiempo transcurría y parecían horas aunque solo fueran segundos, ambos jóvenes esperaban una respuesta, ella se dio la vuelta y…

ꟷ Yo… no puedo tomar esa decisión hay muchas cosas en juego y no puedo seguir a mi corazón, el futuro depende de mi

ꟷEl futuro estará bien, Tetzuna nos dijo que lo que tú decidas no afectara el futuro de Rini

ꟷ Mentira- grito- ella puede desaparecer si no estamos juntos, todo puede desaparecer si no estamos juntos

ꟷ No es mentira, ese futuro jamás será afectado pertenece a otra línea del tiempo, cuando Rini viajo al pasado rompió la estructura del tiempo creando dos futuros, uno donde ella pertenece y jamás podrá cambiarse y el otro donde estamos en este momento- dijo Dariénꟷ lo que tu decidas en ahora no afectara ese futuro

ꟷ Es verdad, tu eres dueña de tu destino- completo Seiya

ꟷ Yo, yo…- miraba a uno y a otro mientras meditaba si debía creer lo que escuchabaꟷ Yo, he tomado una decisión, lo lamento Seiya- el joven agacho la cabeza y apretó los labios- gracias por todos los momentos felices que pasamos juntos nunca olvidare todas las cosas que hicimos y siempre estarás en mi corazón- su mirada era triste y desoladaꟷ Darién yo me quedare a tu lado, nuestro destino es estar juntos y me has amado todo este tiempo, no puedo ser egoísta, muchas personas dependen de mi- mientras hablaba su voz parecía quebrarse mientras el joven que la escuchaba miraba agobiado el sufrimiento que se veía en aquel hermoso rostro que tantas veces beso- yo debo estar a tu lado, yo te am…

ꟷ ¡SERENA BASTA!- grito haciendo callar a la joven que expectante le miraba- basta de decir tanta tontería, debo en vez de quiero, YA DEJA DE MENTIRTE- cerró los ojos y apretó los puñosꟷ tu sabes muy bien lo que siente tu corazón, tienes que creerme nada pasara en el futuro de Rini, todo estará bien, no tienes que obligarte a seguir un futuro que no quieres, no me obligues a aceptar quedarme contigo solo porque no quieres dañar a nadie, si tú ya no me amas lo entenderé, yo… lo único que quiero- relajo su cuerpo y la miro con la mejor determinación que podía tener en este momento- verte feliz- Seiya lo miro con sorpresa y pudo ver que en verdad amaba a Serena con todo su corazón

Coloco la mano sobre su pechoꟷ Darién- susurro su nombre apenas audible para el joven que no dejaba de mirarla, escuchar esas palabras la dejaron sin habla, era verdad, si ella aceptaba condenaría a ambos a una vida de sufrimiento solo por querer seguir lo que supuestamente debía pasar, trago saliva y se armó de valor mirando a los ojos a ambos jovenes, su decisión no afectaría el futuro, era libre de elegir aunque se sentía sofocada por tener que elegir entre dos hombres que la aman hasta la muerte, la decisión ya había sido tomada y el gran peso que sentía en su corazón se había desvanecido por completo.

ꟷ Yo he vivido muchas cosas a tu lado, muchas experiencias buenas y malas que guardare en mi interior pero Darién no puedo seguir mintiendome, yo sentí un profundo amor hacia a ti pero tengo que seguir a mi corazón lo lamento- Seiya levanto la mirada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchandoꟷ agradezco todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos y jamás olvidare los momentos felices- Darién agacho la mirada y acepto con resignación lo que acababa de escuchar.

Serena se levantó y camino hacia donde estaba Seiya, el hermoso vestido que portaba se iba tiñendo de color rosa con cada paso que daba mientras la silueta de Darién se iba desvaneciendo al mismo tiempo hasta desaparecer por completo.

Finalmente despertó, todos lo miraban expectantes, sujeto la mano de Serena y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano antes de levantarse para irse pero se detuvo en la puerta y sin voltearlos a ver a alguno de los presentes dijoꟷ Serena estará bien- todos se quedaron sin habla y lo dejaron marcharse sin realizar alguna pregunta.

Serena y Seiya, aun no despertaban aunque todos a su alrededor se sentían aliviados.

En el interior de Serena la oscuridad que inundaba aquel lugar se desvaneció cuando ella toco el rostro de Seiya, a su alrededor se formó un maravilloso campo con unos cuantos arboles bien ubicados, con un hermoso pasto verde, flores de diversos colores que crecían a su alrededor desprendiendo una fascinante fragancia, Seiya recargo su frente en la de ella, tomo la mano que le acariciaba y la beso mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, pero no era de dolor era de una completa felicidad.

No hacían falta palabras para saber lo que el otro sentía, sus rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntaron y se fundieron en un profundo beso lleno de amor y al separarse las únicas palabras que susurraron antes de despertar fueron "TE AMO"

A su alrededor todos los miraban con impaciencia, el primero en despertar fue Seiya, se incorporó en la silla, mientras Yaten, Taiki y la princesa Kakyuu se acercaban para ver si se encontraba bien.

Un movimiento por parte de Serena alerto a todos los presentes, parpadeo un par de veces logrando con eso enfocar lo que había a su alrededor, unas de las chicas suspiraban de aliviado y las otras se acercaron con lágrimas en los ojos para abrazarla y suplicar su perdón.

ꟷ Perdónanos- repetían una y otra vez y como si fuera una madre acaricio la cabeza de cada una de ellas calmando su llanto

ꟷ No tengo nada que perdonar, ustedes solo se preocupaban por mi

Los llantos poco a poco iban cesando, cambiando los rostros tristes y llantos por sonrisas y risas.

ꟷ Bien, parece que todo se solucionó- hablo Haruka

ꟷ Nos alegra mucho de que estés bien- dijo Michiru

ꟷ Serena estoy muy feliz que te encuentres bien- dijo Tetzuna

ꟷ Yo también me alegro de que estés bien- completo Kotaro

ꟷ Hey tu- se dirigió a Seiya- espero por tu bien que la cuides correctamente porque a partir de ahora tú tienes toda la responsabilidad como futuro gobernante de la Tierra- dijo Haruka, aunque parecían no estar muy contenta con la decisión de su princesa aceptarían lo que ella decidiera pero se aseguraría que la persona que eligió la protegiera adecuadamente.

ꟷ Si lo hare- Seiya la miro a los ojos y ella solo respondió con una sonrisa de lado

El futuro que les esperaba seria brillante y próspero para esta hermosa pareja que a pesar de las tempestades lograron estar juntos y rompieron con las barreras que se les atravesaban.

.

.

.

 **Holaaaaaaaaa**

Espero que les haya gustado, tratare de regresar tan pronto como me sea posible para poner un epilogo y finalizar la historia, muchas gracias por leerme y...

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	7. Capítulo 7 Epilogo

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Aproveche el fin de semana largo para escribir y con este capitulo termino la historia, muchas gracias por leerme y esperar tanto tiempo a que terminará, espero les guste y si tienen alguna idea para un capítulo extra haganmela saber, bueno los dejo continuar así que...

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 7 Epilogo**

Tokio de Cristal, así fue nombrada la ciudad que era gobernada por la Neo Reina Serena y su esposo el Rey Seiya guardián de la Reina.

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba un hermoso castillo construido con enormes pilares de cristal que irradiaban luz y alumbraban todo el lugar, a sus alrededores habían enormes jardines cubiertos con flores y en el centro se situaba una hermosa fuente que aguardaba todas las noches la llegada de los reyes.

En la orilla de la fuente estaba sentada una joven con un liso y sedoso cabello dorado quien portaba un vestido color rosa

ꟷ Bombón- un joven vestido de negro, con una estola a su alrededor y una espada en el costado llego a su encuentro

ꟷ Seiya tu nunca cambias- le dedico una linda sonrisa- por fin estas aquí, ya te extrañaba- lo abrazo de la cintura recargándose en su vientre

ꟷ Perdona la demora pero tuve un día muy complicado, tengo que dejar las cosas listas antes de que esta pequeña nazca- acaricio su vientre, se hincó para abrazarla y sentir los movimientos de su bebé.

ꟷ No te preocupes, yo también he estado muy ocupada pero dentro de poco podré descansar

Todos estaban pendientes de la llegada de la nueva princesa del Reino de Tokio de Cristal y en especial sus padres que no podían esperar a tenerla en sus brazos.

ꟷ Los chicos pronto llegaran, están ansiosos por verte y conocer a nuestra hija- Los puntos del sur, este y oeste eran custodiados por las guardines y las sailor scouts, en el este estaba Mina y Yaten, en el oeste Ami y Taiki y en el Sur Darién y Setsuna.

ꟷ Me alegra mucho- sonrió pero en su mirada podía apreciarse un cierto toque de tristeza.

Él la miró y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, la sujeto del mentón y deposito un suave beso en los labios-ꟷNo tienes que preocuparte, él está bien

ꟷ Lo sé pero aun así… - la tomo del mentón y la miro a los ojos

ꟷ El está bien, deja de preocuparte, es muy feliz al lado de su esposa y su hijo, el no sonreiría de esa manera solo para fingir y pienses que está bien- ella sonrió.

ꟷ Lo sé- respiro aliviada, Seiya se sentó a su lado para abrazarla, él sabía que ella no se arrepentía de su decisión pero si se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos más al saber lo que hacía Darién después de su rompimiento

 _ ***/·····Flash Back·····/***_

 _Sentado frente a la puerta del tiempo se encontraba un joven guerrero mirando en su interior, podía ver las imágenes pasar de la familia que no tuvo, del futuro donde Serena y él eran familia, veía como los dos convivían felices con su amada hija Rini y las sailor scouts, no podía evitar que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla._

 _Desde las penumbras era observado por una guerrera que se encargaba de proteger aquel lugar, todos los días lo veía a la misma hora en el mismo lugar y podía ver el semblante triste que mostraba cada vez que las puertas les mostraban el futuro que el anhelaba._

 _Después de varios meses de verlo en aquel lugar finalmente decidió acercarse._

 _ꟷ Príncipe Endymion_

 _ꟷ Sailor Plut- se limpió las lágrimas antes de voltear- ¿cómo estás?_

 _ꟷ Bien gracias y tu ¿cómo estás?- se sentó a su lado fijando su vista al frente donde veía pasar las escenas de la familia real del otro futuro._

 _ꟷ Bien gracias_

 _ꟷ No lo parece_

 _ꟷ Lo sé, trato de aceptar lo que ha pasado pero es difícil, al principio decidí dejarla ir, no podía atarla a que estuviera conmigo pero con el paso del tiempo mis sentimientos no iban desapareciendo al contrario se mantenían firmes, la amo con todo mi corazón- hubo un momento de silencio que fue interrumpido por un gran suspiro y una suave voz_

 _ꟷ Lo sé, yo he protegido la puerta del tiempo por muchos años y la única persona que venía a visitarme era la Neo Reina Serena, me traía bocadillos, dulces, comidas que nunca había probado, ella va entrando poco a poco en tu corazón, rompiendo cualquier barrera que haya enfrente para poder alcanzarte- respiro profundoꟷ es una persona que no puedes dejar de amar y debo confesarte que creo que es mi mejor amiga- se levantó de su lugar para irse, dejando al joven pensativo y a mitad del camino se detuvo para decirleꟷ Ella también quiere tu felicidad y se entristecería mucho si te viera así en este lugar, tú, al igual que ella tienes que buscar tu felicidad y abrazarte a ella para no dejarla escapar- dio media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojosꟷ además alguien tan guapo y asediado por tantas mujeres como tú le será fácil encontrar a la persona correcta en poco tiempo- sonrió antes de irse, dejando al joven con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas_

 _ ***/·····Fin Flash Back·····/***_

Después de ese encuentro dejo de ver las escenas del futuro de Rini e iba a aquel lugar a conversar con la Sailor Scout, después de un tiempo se convirtieron en pareja y tuvieron un hijo.

Pasaron los días y todos los guerreros se encontraban reunidos en el castillo, esperaban con ansias la llegada de la nueva princesa, traían regalos de todo el mundo para darle la bienvenida.

Finalmente el día esperado había llegado, todos estaban reunidos afuera de la habitación rezando para que todo saliera bien, el llanto de un bebé los saco de sus pensamientos, la princesa había nacido, esperaron ansiosos a que les dieran la indicación para entrar y conocerla.

Seiya se asomó por la puerta y los invito a pasar, su rostro sonriente no podía esconder la gran felicidad que sentía y más después de ver quien era su pequeña.

Se acercaron a la cama a felicitar a la nueva madre pero la pequeña aun no era descubierta, todos esperaban con ansias poder verla, Seiya se sentó a su lado y como si fueran cómplices se observaron mutuamente sin dejar de sonreír.

ꟷ Y bien ¿nos van a mostrar a la bebé?- hablo Rei en tono autoritario tanto misterio la estaba estresando

ꟷ Si- contestaron ambos a la par, Serena volteo a la bebé hacia donde estaban, bajo lentamente la sabanita con la que la cubría y la pequeña abrió los ojos.

ꟷ Pero si es…- todos observaban a la bebe que animada movía sus manitas y sonreía para ellos

ꟷ Si, así es- la pequeña tenia hermosos ojos azules más claros que los de su mamá, piel blanca y el cabello ondulado de un color rosa oscuro

ꟷ Es… la pequeña chibi chibi; Setsuna ¿tu sabias de esto?- Rei se dirigió a la sailor que se encontraba atrás

ꟷ Si

ꟷ Pero ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?

ꟷ No tengo permitido revelar el futuro sin importar quién me lo pida

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos pero para la joven pareja muchas dudas se resolvieron, ahora comprendían el origen de la pequeña y porque apareció en su tiempo y al tenerla entre sus brazos su mundo era perfecto.

 **Fin**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Bueno, fue cortito pero lindo jejeje y no pude dejar a Darién triste y deprimido, tenia que incluirlo para ser feliz, es que no podía permitir que se quedara solo (╥﹏╥).

Espero que les gustará, cuidensé y ...

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


End file.
